The Dance For Two
by luckycharm04
Summary: When a dance teacher comes to Hogwarts, she brings plenty of new surprises and relationships. What secrets will come out of Hermione's past? And who is Ty? dhr!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome students of Hogwarts, old and new! It is my fine pleasure to welcome you all to another year!" The cheery voice of Headmaster Dumbledore was always welcoming. "First of all, I would like to introduce you to three of our new teachers, Miss Nyphadora Tonks, and her assistant, Charlie Weasley teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The staff has agreed that work could be more efficiently done if there were two teachers in charge in this particular subject. Our second new teacher is Miss Carlie Casburrow. Yes, students you will be required to take a full course of dance every year. It will be added to your schedule. Please welcome our new teachers!" The great hall clapped wildly.

Tonks was sporting blue hair and she was holding hands with Charlie. The new dance teacher looked like a slut. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a short skirt and a wife beater. She had long legs, and most of them were covered by stilettos.

"Another drastic change is our Head Boy/Girl arrangements. Now most of you know, we usually choose our Heads from the same house, and they stay in their common room. This year, to promote house unity, the two Heads will be from rival houses. They will live in their own dorm, and they will share a common room and a bathroom."

"I'd hate to be the two Heads." Ron whispered to his friends. Hermione and Harry grinned and turned back to listen to Dumbledore.

"The two Heads will schedule all dances with the Prefects and they will organize Hogsmede trips. First, I will announce our Prefects. The Prefects from Hufflepuff are Ernie McMillian and Hannah Abbot!" The Hufflepuffs cheered as Ernie and Hannah stood up, both looking flustered. "The Prefects from Ravenclaw are Padma Pail and Michael Corner!" The Ravenclaws clapped loudly while Padma and Michael stood up with Hannah and Ernie. "The Prefects from Slytherin are Blaise Zabini and Alli Shaw!" Blaise and the new girl named Alli stood up, grinning. "And from Gryffindor, the Prefects are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley!" Harry and Ginny were surely shocked, but still happy. "The Prefects will still have the same living arrangements. Now, our Head Boy and Girl are Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" Hermione froze. She tentatively stood up and looked over at Malfoy. He was grimacing at Hermione and whispering something to Blaise. She struggled back tears and scowled over at the Slytherin table.

"This is my last year, the best year, and I have to live with MALFOY. Malfoy of all people! Anyone but him!" Hermione whined after the feast. She was walking with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to her new dorm.

"We're totally sorry 'Mione. If he lays one finger on you, you tell us and we'll kick his ass." Harry said, giving Hermione a comforting pat on the shoulder. She smiled weakly and turned to face her new portrait.

"Hello there Miss! I am Annalisa Bonderman, and this is my husband, Michael Bonderman. You must be Hermione, pleasure to meet you. Who are your friends- wait! Is that Harry Potter? Michael! It's Harry Potter!" The woman was short and thin with light brown hair. Michael Bonderman was tall and muscular with blonde hair.

"Well, my stars! Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. You and your friends are welcome here anytime." Michael said.

"Well…thank you sir." Harry said, stuttering.

"Well, is Potter sucking up to yet someone else?" the voice of the Head boy, Draco Malfoy snarled.

"Bug off Malfoy." Ginny snapped back, her face turning red.

"Ahh, Weaselette, sticking up to your boyfriend, eh? What a lovely couple."

"Malfoy, just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone okay?" Hermione said, very annoyed.

"Not gonna happen, Mudblood. I have too much fun torturing you."

"Fine, don't see me trying to truce with you." Hermione snapped.

"Unity." Harry had finally said the password and they entered, Malfoy behind them.

It looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, but except for gold and red, it was red and green. Hermione scowled.

"Okay guys, I'll see you guys later. I'm quite tired and tomorrow's a big day. See you at breakfast!" after the three were out the door, Hermione sighed and walked up to her room. She glanced over and Draco's door was open, and he was undressing.

She quickly turned away, flushed and opened her door.

_Damn! He's hot! That was the biggest six-pack I've ever seen! No Hermione! Bad thoughts, BAD BAD BAD! _

Her clothes were already in the closet and her makeup and shampoo in the bathroom.

Hermione had changed over the summer, physically. She would never show it though. She thought that her curves were embarrassing and she was way too skinny. She didn't have fat thighs like Pansy, or fake breasts like Millicent. Though she had moved her bra size from a 36 A to a 35 C. But her robes covered her body.

She slipped on a pair of boxers and a tank top and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She brushed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail.

She looked in the mirror and there was a note stuck to it. It was no doubt Dumbledore's loopy script.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please make yourself at home. I have made the dorm so you can use Muggle artifacts. Enjoy!_

Hermione smiled and grabbed her iPod from her bag. When she turned it on, it didn't malfunction like it did on the train. The song Bouncing off the Walls, by Sugarcult, blared in her ears. She grinned.

"Good old Dumbledore." She said quietly as she went back to the bathroom. When she stepped in, she saw Malfoy at his sink, brushing his teeth. She scowled at him and went to her own sink.

When the song changed, it was When You're Good To Mama, from the Chicago Musical. She smiled in reminiscing on the history of that song.

Hermione had tangoed to that song. Yes, Hermione was a dancer, and a good one. She had started taking lessons when she was six, but hated it. But this summer she had gotten a new partner, whose name was Ty Sharp, and she instantly loved dancing. She looked at the picture of her and Ty on her sink counter. It was taken after they had done a routine to the song Make it Rain, by Fat Joe. Ty was wearing a huge coat that had dollar bills and change on it. Hermione's outfit was a pair of black booty shorts and a white see-through tank top. She flushed as she remembered the dinky outfit. Ty was like the older brother that she never had. She did miss him a lot. Ty was a tall and lanky black man. He was one year older than her, and he was much taller. He grew up in the ghetto, where if you danced, you were thought as a "mama's boy". Ty was really smart, and did well in Muggle school. He had been dancing since he was five and he could dance everything. But his favorite was hip-hop. What could she say? He was from the ghetto! He was your typical gangster, but Ty was sweet and caring for Hermione. He was very protective of her and he did love her as a sister. They had tangoed to When You're Good To Mama at the summer contests. They had won gold, and their enemy, Lia and Mark had won bronze. Hermione could remember the look on Lia's fat ugly face when they had announced their names as winners.

"Hello? Granger? Oogling at your boyfriend?" her thoughts were immediately interrupted by a sly voice behind her.

"What Malfoy?" she asked impatiently, rubbing the Clean & Clear on her face.

"You actually got a boyfriend, eh Granger?"

"That's not my boyfriend. That's my best friend, mind you." She didn't really lie to him. Ty was her best friend next to Darcy, who also was a Muggle and a dancer.

"Right. I should have known you couldn't get anyone. But with that new body, damn if you weren't a Mudblood, then I'd be all over you." He whispered the last part in her ear, his hot breath tingling on her lobe.

Her face turned red with anger.

"Don't even try to touch me ever again, Malfoy. If you do, I will hex you to oblivion."

"Empty threats, Granger. You of people should know that I don't believe that you could ever harm me. I am a Pureblood. You are a Mudblood. There is a huge difference between us, and you of all people should know that I don't believe that Mudbloods are good for anything but pleasing Purebloods." He sneered. Hermione fumed with anger and turned around to be face to face with that dumb Slytherin prat. Well, it wasn't really face to face, more like face to chest. She was so short; she only went up to Malfoy's broad chest.

"How long will it take you to understand that just because you're a Pureblood, and I'm not, that doesn't make you any better than me? I do better in school than you do. What now?" She said, smirking and turning around to brush her teeth. She could see Malfoy's face turn beet red and he through the mirror. He looked at her as if he would kill her, but she wasn't afraid. She was smarter than him, and she was more skilled at spells. If he tried to pick a fight with her, boy would he be in trouble.

"You're just a piece of filth. I should waste my time on you. Frankly, I have better things to do than to snap at you then beat you to a pulp. Tata Granger." He said, leaving the bathroom. She watched him leave.

_He has a nice butt. _

She blushed.

"Hermione! Stop thinking like this!" she muttered to herself. The song had changed to Pop, Lock, and Drop It, by Baby Huey. Ty and Hermione had danced to this too. They had done a joined routine with their friends Darcy and Josh. They too were dancers. Darcy was Hermione's best friend next to Ty, and Josh was Darcy's boyfriend. They had been dancing for as long as Hermione could remember.

She remembered the routine by heart. Ty had taught her some new stunts for this routine, and they had used all of them. They were good at them too. She and Ty would do lifts, and then at the chorus, her and Darcy would pop, lock, and drop together. It was one of the most fun routines they had done.

She missed Darcy and Ty and Josh. They were her only real friends that she could count on, besides Ron and Harry and Ginny. But somehow, Hermione felt closer to Ty and Darcy and Josh, than she had ever felt with Harry Ron and Ginny.

Hermione crawled into bed, and set her iPod on her night stand. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione woke up with a slight tingle in her stomach. Today was her first day of classes. Dumbledore had told the 7th years that they could wear whatever they wanted under their robes, as long as it wasn't inappropriate. Hermione put on a pair of green sweat pant capris and a white tee-shirt. She went to the bathroom and applied her daily makeup of a little mascara and some consealer. She put her hair in loose curls and slipped a cloth headband in. She smiled at the picture of her and Ty and slipped on her black robes and some sandals. She ate one of her breakfast bars and sipped her orange juice. She grabbed her books and her dance bag, just in case, and left the dorm for class.

Draco had already woken up and showered when Hermione left. He put on a pair of dark-washed jeans and a black muscle shirt that showed his huge biceps and six-pack. He skipped jelling his hair and just left it hang loose. He put on his shoes and grabbed his books and went down to breakfast.

The first class Hermione had was double potions with Slytherin. She pulled her robes closer to her as she walked down the cool dungeons. She met Harry and Ron at their usual table in the back and grinned.

"How's the room with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Uhg, he's awful. He always barges in on me in the bathroom and tries to pick a fight. But my room is beautiful, and Dumbledore lets me use my Muggle stuff!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, Hermione that's great." Harry said, giving his friend a generous smile.

Snape walked in and slammed the door shut.

"Today, we will be making the Polyjuice potion. I will have your pairs up on the board. The ingredients are in the closet, and don't even think about taking more than you need. To complete this potion, you will need the hair from your partner. You may begin." And with the flick of his wand, the pairings appeared on the board.

"Parkinson-Patil, Malfoy-Weasley, Zabini-Potter, Shaw-Granger, oh just great." Hermione mumbled. She saw the new girl; Alli scowled and moved her stuff over to Hermione's table. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was tall with a big chest and a skinny waist. Hermione rolled her eyes and gathered up the ingredients.

Alli chopped up the ingredients and Hermione put them in.

"It says stir clockwise, not counter-clockwise, Mudblood." Alli drawled as she read the board.

"I know, but I know how to make this and after you add the newt, you stir counter-clockwise, trust me!"

"Whatever. But if this thing blows up, and we fail, then you're dead."

"I know."

They heard booms from cauldrons all around them. Neville and Goyle were sent to the hospital wing with Crabbe and Seamus.

Hermione kept stirring, and her cauldron was the only one that didn't blow up.

"Told you." She said to Alli, smirking.

"Whatever Granger. All I'm here for is to pass the class." Hermione put in some of Alli's hair and dropped it in the potion.

Hermione finished the potion in silence and corked it and took it up to Professor Snape.

"It seems like once again, Granger was the only one to do the potion right. Good job, Miss Shaw."

Hermione didn't care if he recognized Alli. Everyone knew it was her who did all the work.

"Look, Mudblood. You stay away from Draco, got it? If you lay one finger on him, I will personally track you down and kill you." Alli said when she got back to the table.

"You don't have to worry about me, Shaw. I don't give about Malfoy. We never talk and he hates me and I hate him."

"Good. Keep it that way" and she left instantly when the bell rang.

* * *

"Good morning, class. I am Carlie Casburrow, but please call me Miss Carlie. I will be your dance instructor. Now, I see that some of you have danced before. If you have, please step forward." The last period of Hermione's long first day was dance. She was very excited.

Hermione stepped forward, but the only other person who stepped forward also was Malfoy.

"Ahh good! Our two Heads know how to dance! Do you tango?" Hermione nodded vigorously and smiled. Finally, she would dance again. But with Malfoy. Her smile faded.

"Good! Now, get your dancing shoes on and let's see what you've got." Hermione dug in her bag and got out her black suede shoes. Ty had bought them for her, and they had HG + TS engraved on them with gold thread. She loved the shoes.

Miss Carlie had taken the students to show them some basic steps, so they were alone.

"Malfoy, you know how to tango?"

"Yes, Granger. My mother taught me how to dance."

"Wow, so what tango do you know how to do?"

"Contemporary, modern, and classic." He said, looking at her. This was the first conversation that they had not argued with each other. It actually was a relief to both of them to not fight.

"How about modern?" she suggested, and looked back at him. He did have beautiful silver eyes, but she would never admit that.

"Sure. Do you want to go over some of the steps?" he asked, getting up.

"Okay." He stepped toward her and he grasped her hand in his and slid on of his hands around her waist. At first it was uncomfortable to be so close, but they both got used to that. The two glided along the floor, turning and swaying to the beat of their own music. It seemed like only a second had gone by when he dropped her down on his knee, and signaled that the dance was over. She looked up at him, amazed and sweaty. That was one of the best dances she had ever done, and it was all made up. His dancing style reminded her of Ty, a lot.

The group came back and Miss Carlie put on some music. Draco stepped toward her, doing the same maneuvers that he had done when they practiced. She looked straight at him. They stared at each other in pure concentration.

He watched her as a bead of sweat tricked down her face. She was really pretty, though he would never admit it. She had changed over the summer; he had a feeling it had to go with the boy in the picture on her sink. He had remembered the outfit she had been wearing, and smirked to himself. So Granger did have a wild side.

When the dance was over, Hermione was more amazed at the connection she had felt when she danced with Malfoy. She loved the feeling of dancing with him almost as much as she liked dancing with Ty. But this was just the tango.

The class clapped wildly and Miss Carlie grinned.

"Well, you two, you have shown me that you should be challenged more, so see me after class." And she turned away to give out partners.

After class was over, the two approached Miss Carlie's desk.

"Well, you two have amazing chemistry. Do you two dance together normally?" she asked. They both burst out laughing.

"We hate each other. Or, well, we used to." Hermione said, looking over at him.

"Oh, well, I would like you to come down after dinner each night for some private lessons. At the end of the year, there is a competition and I think you two should enter. I'll see you after dinner!" she said and walked away.

"I'll see you tonight, Malfoy?" she asked quietly.

"You will Granger." He replied and smiled.

* * *

That night after dinner, Hermione stepped into the dance studio. She had her dance bag slid over her shoulder and her shoes in her hands. She went to the warm-up room and slid on her shoes. She had brought some sweat pants and tank top, so she changed into those. She slid her hair into a ponytail and stuffed her bag into a locker.

When she emerged from the warm-up room, she saw Malfoy in a black muscle shirt and some designer sweatpants. Hermione got down on the floor and started to stretch. Hermione was the most flexible girl in her class.

_Dang, she's flexible._ He thought, grinning to himself.

When Miss Carlie arrived, the two were warmed up and loose.

"Okay now, I'm glad you both are here. Hermione, what do you enjoy dancing the most?" she asked, wrapping her hair in a tight bun.

"Uhm, well my partner and I at home were best a hip-hop and the samba, we did the tango too, along with stunting." She replied, looking flustered.

"Stunting? You stunt? Wow, that's amazing! You must be really good if you can stunt!" Miss Carlie was amazed at her. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"It's not that impressive, I mean, a lot of people back home stunt for a living. My partner Ty and I, well, we just made up our own stunts and that's what got us so good."

"Well then, Draco, what do you like dancing the most?"

"Ehh, I like some of the more elegant dances like the foxtrot and the quickstep, I guess I'm pretty decent at the jive and the mambo."

"Well, we have exact opposites here! But we can work on it. All partnerships take time. Now, the key to a successful partnership is to be nice to each other. No more calling her Granger and Mudblood, and no more calling him Malfoy and Ferret and Blondie. You also need to stick up for each other. If one of you is being put down, then the other needs to step in and help. You need to spend a lot of time with each other. The more time the better. You need to be comfortable with each other. You need to know what the other one is thinking or feeling. Are we clear?"

They both nodded. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"Okay, now how about we try the samba, the party dance. First, you have to think about a loud Marti Gras party. Loud with music and talking and cocktails and beads. Everything. Draco, you see scantily dressed girls and Hermione you see very sexy boys with tight shirts and delicious margaritas. Can you feel it?" The weird thing was, Hermione was thinking of Draco as her sexy boy, and Draco was thinking of Hermione, wearing a peacock headdress, holding his favorite drink, a lime cocktail.

"Okay, now, Hermione, you have to be that sexy vixen I know you can be. Just think dirty and raunchy and you'll be fine. And Draco, you are the big, masculine, hottie drinking a lime cocktail and grinding with a very sexy woman. You got it?"

They both nodded.

"Good, now keep your characters in mind while you dance. Think sexy. Draco, do you have a sexy face?" Draco laughed and put on a sexy smirk.

"Oh wow, that's hott Draco." Hermione joked, giggling. He laughed and tried to put on his smirk again, but his face was corrupted with laughter.

"Let's see your sexy face then, little miss vixen." Draco mimicked and waited.

Hermione put on her best sexy face, but then burst out laughing. Just being around Draco made her stomach flutter and her heart beat a little faster. She liked that feeling. She could have fun with Draco. She didn't have to be the serious bookworm she was at Hogwarts. She could be free.

Just seeing her laugh made him laugh. She had a gorgeous smile.

"Okay guys, those were two of the sexiest faces I've seen in a while. Now start by doing the basic step. This dance has a lot of grinding action, Hermione, so make sure you're hips stay locked." They did the steps that Miss Carlie was yelling out perfectly. Draco was a marvelous dancer.

"Wow, you two. You're great! Draco, you're too tense. Loosen up a bit. Hermione, you're too loose. You look a little tipsy."

"I'm just tipsy off of him." Hermione called grinning up at Draco. He laughed and lifted her up in the air for a signature lift.

"Wow! That looks amazing! Don't lock your arms Draco, keep them straight! Wow you two."

When Miss Carlie stopped calling out moves, the two stopped and took a water break.

"That was really great, Draco. You are an amazing dancer." Hermione said, sipping her flavored water.

"Not as good as you, 'Mione. Your hips always do a number on me. God, they move fast and **hard**." He said, gripping his aching pelvis.

"You whiner. I'm not that good."

"Oh yes you are. I'd like to see Potter or Weasley dance with you. They would die." Hermione laughed.

"They never knew I danced. I figured it would make me look like a slut if they found out I danced. I don't know." She said, looking at her engraved shoes.

"Hey, who's that guy in the picture anyway?"

"Oh, that's Ty, my dance partner. He is an amazing dancer; I wish you could meet him. He's like my brother." Hermione added, making sure that Draco knew she wasn't interested in Ty.

"Oh, I'm sure he's great if he can keep up with you."

"It takes some time, but this is only our first dance together."

"True, hopefully we will get better as a team, and then we'll be undefeatable."

"Oh I know!" Hermione exclaimed. Miss Carlie walked in right after she said that.

"Now, I want you two to come down before each breakfast and do some weight lifting. Then during class, you can work in the warm up room. Then we will meet after dinner, okay?"

"But Miss Carlie, I have Quidditch. And I'm sure Hermione doesn't want to be here every night." Draco complained.

"Fine then, every Monday, Wednesday and Friday you come after dinner, and Tuesdays and Thursdays before breakfast. Does that sound good?"

It still seemed a lot, but neither of them said anything.

"Good! I'll see you tomorrow at the weight room! Tata!" Miss Carlie left for her office.

"Dang, I'll be dead in a month." Hermione whined, clutching her thighs.

"Oh well. We'll be slaves for the rest of the year."

"Oh man, well we better get back so I can sleep."

The two walked out of the dance hall and to their dorm.

"Uni-" Draco started.

"The password has been changed. Go ask McGonagall." Michael said, stirring a pot of something revolting.

"Are you serious? We just danced for three hours! We're dead!"

"Okay, well go ask her in the morning and I'll let you in tonight. Get to bed." The portrait swung open and Hermione collapsed on the couch.

"Oh my freaking gosh. I am so tired." Hermione moaned, stretching her neck muscles. She suddenly felt two large hands on her neck, giving her a massage. Hermione moaned into the pillow. After a few minutes, Hermione got up and did the same for Draco, her little hands caressing down his back.

After they were done Hermione went toward her room, but stopped and turned back. She walked over to Draco, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for dancing." She whispered and ran back to her room.

Draco slowly smiled and touched his lips. She had kissed him! He went up to his room and opened the bathroom door. She wasn't there. He laughed.

"Goodnight Hermione!" he called toward her room. He heard a faint response of "Goodnight Draco!" come from her closed door. He crawled into his bed and immediately fell asleep, thinking of Hermione scantily dressed, carrying a lime cocktail, just for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The workout next morning was harder than either Draco or Hermione had expected. Miss Carlie was pushing Hermione to her limits, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hermione Granger! Get your ass back on that treadmill right now!" Miss Carlie had bewitched the warm-up room to look like a gym, with every kind of exercise equipment known to man.

"Please, Miss Carlie can I have a break? I feel like puking." Hermione collapsed on the floor, grasping her water.

"A break? Hermione, you obviously don't want to get good, and you aren't accustomed to pain. No pain, no gain. You have to do better than this. Now get back on the treadmill." Hermione got up and painfully got back on.

Draco could see the pain in her eyes. Draco was barely holding up too. Him and Blaise would always have contests like this, but never this long or hard. He felt bad for Hermione, because she was already small for her age and at the rate Miss Carlie was pushing her, she would look anorexic.

When Miss Carlie dismissed them, breakfast had just started. So Draco showered and put on his robes. He heard Hermione in the next shower and saw the steam rise up into the air.

Hermione screeched as the hot water came into contact with her sweaty skin. She felt like shit. Miss Carlie was pushing her way to hard, and she wasn't used to working so much. It was only the second day of school and she already wanted to go home and see Ty. Ty would be appalled that Carlie was making her do all the worthless crap she was making Hermione do.

Hermione stepped out of the shower and put a cloth towel around her chest. She put a drying spell on her hair and body and went to grab her clothes.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, falling to the floor. Her muscles burned like fire. She tried to get up, but her brain told her to just lie there for a while. She wasn't hungry, and she always could summon a granola bar from her room.

She finally went to get up. She grabbed the shower door handle and heaved herself up. She winced at her leg muscles, which were cramping up. She performed a numbing spell and slipped on her jeans and her red low cut top. She slipped on her white Vans and curled her hair.

When she hobbled into potions, she took a seat next to Ron and Harry.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Harry asked, giving her a concerned look.

"I was working out for Miss Carlie. I am going to dread last period. She wants us to be like skinny freaks. I just don't even want to dance for her!" Hermione wined, realizing that her numbing spell was wearing off. She groaned, and put another one on.

"15 points from Gryffindor for performing unnecessary magic during class." Snape's drowning voice drawled in her ear as he passed by.

Hermione growled and set her wand on the un-stained table.

"We are now doing the lying potion. If the person drinks this potion after he or she lies, then his or her head will turn bright green. If he or she isn't lying then the person's head will be the normal color. The ingredients and instructions are on the front board and the partners are on the back board. Begin." Hermione skimmed the list of partners and saw that she was with Draco and not Alli. She sighed in relief and moved her stuff toward his table. He smiled and got up to get the ingredients. She figured this would be easier to do this year than it would be to do last year.

"Are you ok? I mean you looked like crud when I saw you." Draco whispered.

"Yeah," Hermione said hesitantly, blushing, "I feel awful. But the numbing spell on my legs makes them feel much better." Draco smiled and added the needed ingredients. The two had finished their potion, so Snape had told them to test it. Hermione went first.

It tasted revolting. She almost spit it out.

"Okay, now I will ask you five questions. Number one. Do you think Miss Carlie is a bitch?"

Hermione nodded. Her head stayed the same. He smirked.

"Number two, Have you ever really liked Weasley?"

Hermione shook her head and it slowly turned green. Hermione blushed.

"Okay, number three, Would you ever consider going out with Ty?" Hermione shook her head no and her head stayed the same.

"Awwe, poor Ty. Oh well. Number four, do you enjoy dancing with me?" Hermione nodded yes and her head stayed the same.

"And, number five. Do you like me as in **likelike**?" Hermione blushed and shook her head no. Her head instantly turned lime green. Draco blushed.

"Okay, my turn. Number one. Do you think Pansy is a slut?" Draco nodded. His head stayed the same.

"Number two, do you dislike Muggles?"

He shook his head no and nothing changed.

She asked two more questions and then she struggled to ask the last question. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Would you like to go out with me?" She shuddered and opened her eyes. He turned red and shook his head yes.

His hair stayed the lovable blonde.

His eyes were still sliver.

His skin was still pale.

Nothing had changed.

Except for the fact that Hermione had just asked out Draco Malfoy.

And he said yes.

That, my friends, was different.

* * *

Yeah, sorry that was so short, but summer is FINALLY HERE:)  
So updates will be more frequent IF YOU REVIEW :)  
And only if.  
No reviews no updates.  
I need motivation, and critiques.  
So only CONSTRUCTIVE critism. 

Love,  
Jamieee.♥


	4. Chapter 4

"Kitt! So glad for you to join us!" the elder Crabbe said, slapping the woman on the back.

"Not so hard Crabbe, geeze. It's not like I've been across the universe." The woman, Kitt, pulled the dark cloak over her blonde hair and entered the dark cave.

When she approached the room in the heart of the cave, she opened the wood door and stepped in.

"Master, I have returned." She said, approaching the large throne in the center. The chair was whipped around and her master was now facing her.

"Ahhh, Vienna, whatt bringsss you here?" she asked, his slimy voice leaving goosebumps on her shoulders.

"Well, sir, I just wanted you to know that your plan is becoming successful."

"Ahhh, so you made it safely? You changed your name and dyed you hair and such?" he asked, reaching to pull down her hood.

"Yes, there I am Miss Carlie and I have the two working their asses off. The Malfoy seems to be doing well, but the Mudblood, she is too stubborn. And I think that they're getting closer, so you can contact the Malfoy and he can start getting Order information from the Mudblood."

"Very good, Kitt, you have pleased me greatly. And if this plan works out, you will be greatly rewarded. But if it fails, you know what will happen." Vienna Kitt shivered and nodded.

"Gooodddd, well, I'll let you get back. Bring Malfoy to me soon." And the chair whipped back around and Vienna Kitt left the room. Voldemort put this wand to his skull and pulled out a white whisp of memory and dropped it in the pensive below.

* * *

Hermione almost puked. She had no clue of what she just did. She just asked out Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy. It had just slipped out. And the shocker was that he had said yes.

"Are you serious?" she asked, turning pale.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious, if you are that is." Draco added, hoping that she wasn't leading him on.

"Of course. I mean what kind of person do you think I would be?" She smiled and went to cork the rest of their potion.

_What the hell am I doing? If anyone finds out that I'm going out with Hermione Granger, especially my dad, then I'll be scorned from Slytherin. They'll hate me. But I'm going to be happy with her I know I will. _

Thoughts were zooming in and out of both teenagers' minds. Everything was so confusing and so interesting. No one would ever think of the two as friends let alone a couple. They were supposed to hate each other, for pete's sake. But something had came up. It was dancing together that had gotten them so close. There was something about the way that they danced. You would've thought that they were best friends, they had such a connection. They danced in such rhythm and harmony it amazed them. They thought that their dancing would be awful, because they hated each other. But it was the exact opposite.

When the class was over, they smiled at each other and went their opposite directions.

While Draco was walking toward Herbology, the new girl, Alli Shaw, stopped him.

"Hey Draco. What's going on?" she asked him, looking toward the ground. Draco had noticed her because of Blaise's constant perverted remarks about her. She was undoubtedly the prettiest Slytherin girl. But Draco thought Hermione was much prettier than Alli. Alli had an edge to her, a slutty one. Hermione was pure, and that's what he liked about her. She wasn't like other girls.

"Hello Shaw. I'm doing fine." He stated bluntly, trying to get her off his butt.

"Oh, that's good. Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the next Hogsmede visit." She said, stumbling over her words. He knew that he would seem odd if he said no, but he had to stay loyal to Hermione.

"Sorry Shaw, I wasn't really planning on going."

"Oh, well, maybe next time." She said, turning red in the face. She turned around and walked away. He didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for her either. He smirked and turned the corner into the busy greenhouse.

* * *

"Dumbledore! I have news!" the busy McGonagall bustled in the Headmaster's office. She pulled out a little blue bug.

"What is it Minerva?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and turned around.

"I put a tracker on that new teacher, Miss Carlie, and she went to Voldemort's headquarters!" she said, turning pale.

"I know, Minerva, she is a Deatheater. But don't fret. I knew she was a Deatheater long ago. Remember Charles Rath? Well, she murdered him right in front of my eyes. She was put in Azkaban and escaped under the name Carlie. And now I have her trapped, so once the time is right we will defeat her and the rest of the Deatheaters until it is only Voldemort."

"But what about Malfoy? His dad is a deatheater and he has a chance of being one himself."

"Summon him right now, please Hogs, I think he's in Herbology." Dumbledore commanded to the nearby portrait.  
"Thank you, Minerva, you may get back to class now." He said, smiling.

"Oh Albus, don't play that game." She said, laughing girlishly. She left and a few seconds later, Draco Malfoy sauntered in.

"Yes Headmaster. Head Business?" he asked.

"No, would you like a peppermint?" he asked, offering him the bowl. Draco grabbed one from the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"Now, I called you in here to tell you that your dance teacher is a Deatheater. Her real name is Vienna Kitt. Does that name sound familiar?" Draco turned pale and nodded.

"Good, now, she is using you and Miss Granger for information on the Order of the Phoenix. She is going to take you to Voldemort's layer in a few days and Voldemort will give you your first mission. Now, Mister Malfoy, your mission will be to use Miss Granger. And I know you two are getting close, and they want to use it to their advantage. So first I need to know where your loyalties lie."

"I don't want to be a Deatheater like my dumb father. All he does is kill people and I don't want to do that."

"Okay, so you're on our side then?" Draco nodded.

"What you need to do then is break up with Miss Granger. But do not tell her anything. It will make her hate you and that will make Voldemort as mad as ever. So the sooner the better." Draco looked upset.

"I'll tell the girl that it was a family issue, okay?" Dumbledore said comfortingly. Draco nodded. He didn't want to break up with Hermione. But he had to.

"You may get back together once Voldemort is defeated, I promise."

"Okay sir." And he left.

"Do you think he'll do it?" one of the pictures, Mill, asked.

"Oh yes. If he doesn't I'll strip him of hid Head badge." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Draco walked through the Head dorms just as lunch started. He wasn't hungry. He was numb. Just as he thought, Hermione came bustling through the portrait. When she saw him, she smiled and dropped her books. She went to give him a hug, but he turned his back.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this Granger. We can't. I'm sorry." He saw pain well into her eyes. He had to leave. He would die if he saw her cry. So he escorted himself out of the portrait and left Hermione left to stare at his invisible footprints and cry.

* * *

awwe :(  
This is exactly what I'm feeling right now.  
So REVIEW :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco stormed to the Slytherin common room. He needed to talk to Blaise. Though Blaise didn't know about Hermione, he thought he could understand.

"Pure." Draco said, his skin started to stand up. _Pure! Oh man Hermione, I never want to go back to my old ways. _

When he walked in, everyone was gathered around the fire. Most were talking about the upcoming Quidditch match this coming Saturday. _Shit I have to practice or Potter will get the best of me again._ He saw Blaise in the corner, sucking face with a pretty, blonde 5th year. Draco smirked, and walked over to his friend.

"Hey mate." Draco said, announcing his presence. Blaise pulled away from the now irritated girl.

"Draco! Man I haven't seen you in what it seems like for forever! So how are you?" Blaise said, now getting up, leaving the girl to fall from his lap and onto the floor. She walked up in a huff and went to go talk to her friend. Draco chuckled.

"We need to practice mate, we have a game." Draco said; knowing eavesdroppers would probably be listening. But he had a certain glint in his eye that meant only to Blaise that something was up.

"Sure, man. I'm there." Blaise said, following Draco out the portrait and into the cold dungeon corridor.

"What's really up?" Blaise asked, once they were out of the portrait and into the broom closet. Draco grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and said nothing. He kicked off the soft grass and began soaring into the air. Blaise quickly mounted and followed him into the sky.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! Open up!" Ginny called, banging through the portrait. Hermione didn't want to open the portrait, because she looked like a mess.

"What Ginny, I was just about to take a bath!" Hermione lied through the portrait.

"Oh, come on, Harry, Ron, and I were going to take a fly around the pitch and then go out and grab a butterbeer. You have to come!" Hermione contemplated this thought. If she was to go, she would be paired up with Ron like usual, and Harry and Ginny would be showing excessive amounts of PDA. She decided to stick to her story and skip it.

"Sorry Gin, I'm really soar and I really wanna take this bath. Try me next time!" Hermione said, fluffing a pillow on the couch.

"Whatever Hermione. Feel better soon." Ginny huffed and stormed away.

She hated lying to her friends, but anything that reminded her of Draco, she didn't want to do. For once, she had found someone besides Ty that she could actually dance with and enjoy it. And he was someone special. He made her feel on top of the world. Amazing and special. And that's how she liked feeling. But now he was just the Slytherin prat.

She walked to the bathroom and stripped of her clothes. She ran some water and contemplated on which scented bubbles she would pick. She decided on a fluffy, pink strawberry and a colorless, but heavy scented vanilla. She dipped in, feeling the relaxing water fit her body. She sighed and closed her eyes, reminiscing about Ty and all the dance competitions with Darcy and Josh.

* * *

"So you actually tried to date a Mudblood?" Blaise asked, blocking a Bludger.  
"Don't call her that, and Dumbledore wanted me to. I just wish I could tell her." Draco said back, flinging Quaffle and him.

"I know. Man that sucks. Do you want me to talk to her? He just said you couldn't." Blaise asked with a devious grin.

"Yeah, but he also said that I shouldn't tell anyone. So you shouldn't know."

"But I do!" Said Blaise indignantly.

"Well, won't she think it was odd that I would ask you to do it?"

"Well, I don't think she will care as long as the message got across."

"True. But what about the whole dancing thing? We can't go back, though I'm sure she will want to still dance."

Before he had time to answer, He heard three voices from below. Draco looked down to see Potter and Weasley, and of course, Potter's girlfriend.

"MALFOY! GET YOUR ASS OFF THE PITCH RIGHT NOW." The youngest Weasley screamed up.

"Tough luck, Weaslette! Try again later!" Blaise called down.

"NO!" Ron yelled and mounted his broom. Ron soared up in to the air and started throwing punches at Blaise.

Blaise didn't flinch. He just sat on his broom and watched Ron attempt to hurt him.

Harry zoomed up a few second later followed by Ginny and they tried to pull Ron off.

"THESE BASTARDS HAVE RUINED MY LIFE FOR THE PAST 6 YEARS! THEY WON'T GET THE BEST OF ME NOW!" Ron shouted, kicking Draco's broom in attempts that he would fall.  
"Nice try, Weaslbee."  
It was obvious that Ron was not even making Draco flinch.

"Now, please Weasley, my dear friend Blaise and I have a chat, actually, about your little Muggle friend Hermione Granger." Draco said. As soon as he said this, he smacked himself in the head. They would know something was up, he hadn't called her Mudblood.

"Oh, so now she's Hermione to you? Why don't you call her Mudblood? That's what she is isn't it?" Ron said. Ginny smacked him hard and he almost fell off his broom.

"Ron?! How could you?! Wait until one of these numskulls tells her?!" Harry shouted, his face turning dangerously red.

"Well, Potter, I hadn't planned telling Granger. But now that you've given me the brilliant idea, I think I will. You can have the pitch. I'll still kick your ass Sunday. Ta ta Potter." Draco said, swooping down to the ground, Blaise following behind, and dismounted. He needed to talk to Hermione. And especially since he knew she was hurting.

* * *

When Hermione got out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her waist and walked across the hard tile and onto the plush carpet of her room. When she sat on her bed, she saw a brown barn owl on her window sill.

"CARMEL!" she gushed, as she dropped her towel and ran toward the window. She gave the owl a treat and snatched the letter from it.

It was the owl Hermione gave Ty for Christmas so they could stay in touch.

_My Amazing Hermione,  
_

_Gosh I miss you. I was assigned a "temporary partner" for the time being. She's a hoe. All she wants to do is grind on my balls. It doesn't work. She has no hip rhythm like you. Darcy says hi along with Josh and you need to come home soon so she can tell you some "girl stuff". Anyways, the real reason I'm writing is because Miss Maria has decided to host a dance competition in December. I cannot even think of dancing with anyone but you. Please try to come back home, at least on the weekends. I need you. I miss you. Gosh Hermione, dancing with Samantha isn't the same as dancing with you. You dance with passion and love for dancing and she just doesn't. I miss you. The prize is a full ride to Cleveland School of the Arts in the U.S. I need this Hermione. I have no way to pay for a good college. Please come home._

_Ty._

Hermione hadn't noticed that tears were slowly falling down her face. They had replaced her. The tears came more freely. Soon, she was sobbing harder than ever.

Suddenly, her door burst open. And Draco came bustling in and was startled to see a clean Hermione, naked in front of him sobbing her heart out. He did the only thing he could do, and he held out his arms and embraced her as she cried.

* * *

aww :)  
reviews are loved:)


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Hermione, I don't know how long I can stand here without shagging you senseless." Draco muttered, putting his face in her hair and taking in her amazing, but intoxicating smell of sweet strawberries and vanilla.

Hermione quickly realized the situation that she was in. She, Hermione Granger, was naked against her ex-boyfriend/former enemy, Draco Malfoy, a.k.a. Slytherin Sex God. She quickly pulled away from him and grabbed her towel and put it over her body, blushing enormously. She didn't know why she even hugged him in the first place. She decided it was because she missed him so much and she missed having him be hers. Though they hadn't been going out for merely a day, she still felt a strong feeling toward him, because they danced with such passion. She hadn't danced with someone with such passion since Ty.

"Meet me in the common room when your dressed, I need to talk to you." Draco said, turning towards the door.  
"No. Why should I talk to you? You've done nothing for me but lead me on, and now, I'm skipping my first ever dance class because of you. Have fun fucking Parkinson." She said, shushing him out of the room.

"We don't have to go to dance. Miss Carlie is what we need to talk about."

"What about her?" Hermione snapped, beckoning for him to follow her into the bathroom. He did, and she slammed the door behind him.

"She's a Death Eater." He said, sitting on his sink.

"And how would you know this if you weren't one yourself?" she asked, slipping on some boyshorts under her towel.

"Listen, Dumbledore told me, he-"

"DON'T BRING DUMBLEDORE INTO THIS, YOU FILTHY LIAR!" Hermione shouted, clutching the tub so hard, her knuckles were turning white.

"Get dressed, I need to take you to Dumbledore." Draco said, tossing her a tank top and shorts. She frowned and slipped them on. He was acting very confident. Though she was suspicious, she grabbed some sandals and followed him.

When they got to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle opened and the two stepped in, standing as far apart from each other as possible.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger, I was wondering when you would be showing up. Have a seat. Mister Malfoy, could you please take the seat next to her?" the calm voice of Dumbledore spoke, softly and with a flick of his wand two lounge chairs appeared. Hermione sat up as straight as a stick in hers while Draco flipped the footrest up and sat back. Hermione scowled and focused on Dumbledore.

"I know you are mad at Draco here, but it was I who asked him to end your relationship." Dumbledore said.

"But why, Headmaster?" Hermione asked, while Draco gave her an "I told you so" look. She ignored him.

"Your dance instructor is a Death Eater. Her real name is Vienna Kitt. She wants you and Draco to be as close as possible so Malfoy could get information from the Order, because Snape hasn't gotten enough. And Voldemort is greedy. He thinks that you, Miss Granger, are the secret-keeper for the Order. So we have to make it seem like you two hate each other so Miss Carlie will give up. Then we will attack."

"But then, Draco has committed to the light side?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and as soon as we fight and kill the Death Eaters, along with Voldemort, you may resume dating. It isn't safe."

"But we live in the same dormitory! Surely we can act like enemies in public but not in the dorm?" Hermione asked, feeling bad that she had blamed Draco.

"Voldemort can read minds, Miss Granger. And I'm sure that Miss Carlie can too. And unless you learn how to fight it, you probably cannot."

Hermione pouted.

"Can we at least act civil in the common room?" Draco asked, finally speaking up.

"Of course, and you may have your moments, but you cannot let Miss Carlie know." Hermione sighed.

"Well then, I will let you get back to your dorms. G'night." Dumbledore said. Draco left, but Hermione stayed.

"Professor, one more thing, I got a letter today from one of my Muggle friends, and my dance partner, Ty would like me to come home on the weekends so we could practice for a big competition during winter vacation. I was wondering if I could, if I kept my grades up, that is." Hermione asked. The wise professor turned back around.

"Well, Miss Granger, since you are at the top of your class, I shall permit you to leave Friday after dinner, and you must complete all your school work, and if your grades drop, you will not be permitted. Understand?"

"Oh thank you Professor! Shall I floo in your office?"  
"That would be fine. Now I suggest you go sleep, before you pass out, you look exhausted, and tell Draco to come to my office along with you during your dance class. Do not go to the sessions or the workouts. Got it?"

Hermione nodded and went back to her dorm. Draco was waiting on the couch for her.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked, getting up when he saw her.

"I'm sorry." She said, giving him a hug. And she meant it.

He smiled and knew he had forgiven him.

"So is there anyway I can see you dance? Your previous dances, that is?" Draco asked. Hermione quickly got up and smiled. She disappeared into her room and hurried back with a small device.

"This is a camcorder. It has all the dances that I have ever danced, and some videos that Darcy and I, my best friend, have filmed." She pressed a button and a medium sized screen was illuminated.

They spent hours seeking through her dances. Draco had no clue that Hermione had danced so much. After they watched about thirty dances, Hermione decided that they should dance together again. He had missed dancing with her too. She kicked off her sandals and stepped into Draco's arms. She felt so comfortable just being there.

"Quickstep?" she asked, knowing it was one of his favorites. His face lit up as he grinned. He moved the couch and tables out of the way and they started hopping around the room. He was amazed how her posture stayed always so straight. As they made up their own unique routine, they started to come up with new ideas. They soon were dancing a totally new routine that they could call their own. When they were done, you could see through the white tank top Hermione had on and Draco's muscle tee was sticking to him. But they were happy and proud of dancing together.

After they both showered and dressed into their pajamas, they met in the bathroom.

"I'm so glad we can still dance. I would die if we couldn't." Hermione said, putting her hand in his. He nodded and felt himself being consumed by her pretty brown eyes. She kissed him on the cheek goodnight and walked into her room for a well deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Every day during the last period of the day, Hermione and Draco would go to Dumbledore's office and there he had a dance-floor set up so they could still dance together as they pleased. Everyday was a new dance, and a new adventure, and both of the teens loved dancing without the instructor from Hell telling them so work harder.

Friday morning, Hermione woke up to find an owl perched on her window. There was a small letter envelope with a recognizable script. It wasn't Ty's, nor Darcy's, nor Josh's, but Claire Black. Claire was a seven year old with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Over the summer, Hermione taught her and other children how to dance. Claire was by far her favorite student. She was so cute and playful to be around.

She opened the letter quickly and read her sloppy writing.

Miss Hermione!

I miss you so much! Ty said that I could rite to you, and hopefully you rite back! Lia has been teaching your class. She is soooooo mean! She always talks bout how crummy she tinks you are and how much betta she tinks she is. But we all kno that you're betta than her. Come home soon Miss Hermione!

Love ya Lots!

Claire Black.

Hermione scowled. Miss Maria had chosen Lia of all people to instruct her class. Hermione used to conduct a class every weekend on Saturday from one to three. But ever since school started, things changed. Hermione thought Darcy took over, but apparently not. Hermione now knew that she was definitely coming home ASAP.

* * *

"DRACOO! OPEN UP!" A female voice banged on the portrait. Draco was sitting in the common room, doing his potions essay when he heard the loud objects from the Bondermans.

Draco opened the portrait to see an annoyed Alli Shaw looking at him. He mentally groaned.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oh hi! Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast, since we have potions first and---" he cut her off.

"Listen Shaw, I don't know if my father put you up to this or if you're just being plain annoying, but please, I am not interested in a girlfriend or even a fuck-buddy. So please leave me---"

"Draco?! Where are you? I need to tell you something!" Hermione called from the stairs.

Alli looked shocked.

"You picked **her** over **me**? You picked a Mudblood over me? I warned you Granger, and what do you do? What I told you not to. You'll pay for this one Granger."

"It's called Draco's my friend, you ditz." Hermione snapped.

"Well, stay away."

"Who said I wanted you anyways?" Draco asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" she fired back.

"You're to edgy and slutty."

"For you? Sex God? You can never be too slutty."

Hermione coughed and hid behind Draco. He smiled.

"Look, just leave."

"Fine, now I need to shower because of that Mudblood shit." She left.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing. I forgot." Hermione said, and blushed.

"Oh, okay, well then I'm going to talk to Snape before breakfast." And then he left too.

* * *

"Harry, do you want to go practice for the up-coming game?" Ginny asked, emerging out from the girl's dorms. Harry smiled.

"Sure love," he said while kissing her ferociously. Ginny kissed back and pushed him against the wall.

"I guess practicing can wait." Harry said, pulling Ginny up into the boy's dorms.

* * *

"Hey Ty, has Hermione owled you back?" a disgruntled Darcy Sapp asked, tying up her laces. Ty shook his head.

"Nope, I even asked Claire Black, her favorite student to mail her, but still no reply. She has to, I put her on one of my famous guilt trips in the letter, and we all know Hermione can't resist." Ty said, chuckling. It would be a matter of minutes until his replacement partner would be arriving for their nightly session from five to ten.

Ty walked toward the iPod dock and slipped his Nano in. He flipped through the songs and stopped when he heard a certain song. It was Ready to Fall by Rise Against. It was His and Hermione's song. They had instantly loved it from the second they heard it and they sang it every practice. It was something that they experimented with every time. He hummed the beginning rhythm, and when the lyrics started, the lead singer wasn't the only one singing.

He spun around, and there singing, was his Hermione.

_Hold on slow down, again from the top now, and tell me everything._

_I know I've been gone for it seems like forever, but I'm here now waiting._

_To convince you that I'm not a ghost or a stranger, but closer than you think,_

_She said just go as you want to, pretend it's your life but please don't die on me._

He stopped the song, and Hermione ran into hug her partner. She had missed him like crazy, and now finally, they would be reunited.

* * *

Not my lyrics. Belong to the amazing band called Rise Against. :)  
Review:) 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hermione! My god, what are you doing here?" Ty asked.

"My Headmaster said I could come over the weekends. I got a letter from Claire, and I'm not only practicing with you, but I'm taking back my class before the talent show. Lia will not take my class." Hermione said smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you're back." Ty said, walking back over to the CD player.

"Ty who were you talk---HERMIONE!" Darcy screamed, running to pull her best friend into a hug.

"I missed you so much, hoe. You're sleeping over, right?"

Hermione nodded, "My parents are on a cruise until I get off from school in the winter. If that's okay with you."

"Of course! My mum loves you more than she loves me!" Darcy yelled, hugging her again.

"You know what, D? Why don't we do a stunting act for the talent show! I have to go talk to Maria to get back my class, so I'll ask her." Hermione suggested, stretching.

"Oh man! I'm so flippin glad you're back, lemme get Joshy!" and Darcy rushed out of the room.

"So, you wanna start working?" Ty asked her, pulling out a manila envelope. Hermione grinned and nodded. She sat on the cold wood floor along with Ty.

"Dear Hermione and Ty, We are pleased to reveal our plans for the first talent show! The categories are stunting, hip hop, freestyle, roleplay, ballroom, and Latin. Roleplay category is acting out the song. You can pick which dance in the categories Latin and ballroom. Lifts are aloud. Inside, we have provided a CD, which you MUST use. You may not use a song that isn't on your CD. We also wish for you two to sing as intermission entertainment. Sing whatever you like. Also, there is going to be a projector screen, where you can make a slideshow of pictures, videos, etc. for each song. Cool, eh? Well, good luck, and if you have any questions, ask away! Love Maria." Ty read aloud. Hermione grabbed the envelope and shoved the CD into the player. The first one was their Latin song.

"Coconut Champaign! Maynard Ferguson! Hell yes!" Hermione squealed. It was a very upbeat song. (A/N: I really suggest you listen to it. It's amazing.)

"We should totally samba to this." Ty said.

"Oh, no doubt." Hermione agreed, flipping to the next song, which was their ballroom.

"Groovin Hard, by Buddy Rich?" Hermione asked.

"I think so." Ty said.

"Quickstep?"

"That or foxtrot." Ty said, thinking.

"Brilliant!" Hermione said, agreeing to the foxtrot. She switched the track to hear the hip hop track.

"Umbrella! Rihanna! Is it the remix?" She asked. Sure enough, they heard Chris Brown's voice. "Yes!" Hermione cheered. She listened to the song for a few seconds and then switched the track to their stunting song.

"Let's Dance by Vanessa Hudgens. Sweet." Ty said, nodding. She flipped the track to their freestyle song.

"All that Jazz, Chicago musical. And our roleplay is We Both Reached For The Gun, Chicago musical. Wow, this is great."

"What do you want to work on first?" Ty asked her.

"Ohhh stunting. I haven't stunted in forever." Hermione smiled. Ty flipped the button and the beat of Let's Dance filled the studio. Hermione jumped onto Ty, flipping and twisting.

"Ty? Who's that?" a girl asked from the studio door.

"Ty's my partner, and right now we're practicing for the talent show." Hermione said hotly.

"No, Ty's my partner." The girl said, dropping her bags and sauntered over.

"Ask Ty then." Hermione smirked.

"Hermione has been my partner for life. She's the only one who comprehends me. Not so sorry, Samantha." Ty said, gripping Hermione's waist.

"Whatever. Buh-bye." Samantha muttered, flicking them off as she left. Hermione laughed.

"Hermione!" the deep voice of Josh called as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Oshy!" Hermione squealed, hugging back.

"Why do you call me Oshy?" Josh asked, laughing.

"Because it's cute." Darcy answered for Hermione.

"Exactly." Hermione laughed back.

"Whatever." Josh said, shaking Ty's hand.

"Hermione, we have to go, mum wants me home early tonight. Sorry Ty." Darcy said.

"Kay, lemme grab my bag." Hermione pecked Ty on the cheek and hugged Josh goodbye.

"Call me tonight babe?" Josh asked.

"Sure. Night." She kissed him, and they left.

"You got a new car?" Hermione asked, viewing the red Acura.

"Yeah, I wrecked my last one." Darcy said sheepishly.

"Haha, wow."

"Common, the sooner we get home, sooner I can talk to you."  
"You okay D?" Hermione asked, buckling the seatbelt.

"Yeah, just stuff."

"Good?"

"Sorta. Depends."

"Ohh, not good."

"Well. I don't know. I'll tell you when I'm not driving."

"Kay. I have stuff to tell you too."

"Good."

"HERMIONE! What a present surprise!" Mrs. Sapp greeted her.

"Hey Mrs. Sapp. Do you mind if I stay here over the weekends?" Hermione asked.

"What's happening with the magic school?"

"I'm still going, I'm just coming home on the weekends to help Ty with the talent show and to get my class back."

"Oh, no problem, stay here as much as you like."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Sapp."

"You're family, Hermione." Darcy pulled Hermione into her room and sat her down on the bed.

"Okay, what goes on in this room stays in this room." She said.

"Okay." Hermione nodded.  
"Josh and I had sex on our ten month anniversary."

"What? Wow! That's so amazing. I wish I had a boyfriend." Hermione gushed.

"Yeah, but now he won't ever do it again. Every time we're alone he just turns on the TV or something. Do you think I was bad in the sack?"

"God D, Josh loves you, that's a dumb excuse."

"Well, I feel bad."  
"Don't. If you were bad then he would've dumped you!"

"No he wouldn't! Josh is too sweet!"

"Well, if you weren't making him happy then he would!"

"Yeah right."

"Trust me, boo." Hermione said, grabbing her best friend's hands in hers.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Hermione talked about Draco and her predicament. Also about dance and the program.

"Wow. Draco sounds like a major hottie!" Darcy giggled.

"Oh is he ever! He's gorgeous!" Hermione gushed.

"Well, I think you should play hard to get."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"No, then he would think I'm too edgy. He doesn't like edgy. He always said he liked me "pure"."

"Oh whatever!" Darcy laughed.

"I don't know how I feel for him. I think I love him D."

"Wow. You sure?"

"I know its weird. But I just don't know."

"Lust?"

"No, we haven't had sex."

"Then I don't know Mia."

"Oh well, I'm taking over my class tomorrow. Gotta be fresh. Night D."

"Night Mia."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione!" Claire Black screamed as she saw her enter the studio. Hermione smiled and hugged all of her students.

"Where's Lia?" Hermione asked, hugging Jimmy Collins.

"She always comes in thirty minutes late and she expects us to do everything." Kate Ells said.

"What?" Hermione asks incredulously.

"Yeah, we only get about fifteen minutes to learn her stupid routine." Alan Jakobs muttered.

"We'll never win." Hannah Gabbs said sadly.

"Let me see it." Hermione said. The kids groaned and got into their places. Kenny flipped on the music. It was totally inappropriate for eight-year-olds. It was a mess. The girls were hopping around and the boys were running, chasing the girls.

"Lia's coming!" Claire yelled, turning off the stereo and pushing Hermione into the costume closet.

"Hello Runts, now how's the routine going?" Lia asked, flipping off her Dior sunglasses and putting her long blonde hair into a bun.

"Fine Princess Lia." They all chanted, full of dread.

"Good, now keep practicing while I check on my costume." Hermione gasped.

"No! Jimmy threw up in there and it smells like monkey-butt!" Claire yelled, blocking the door.

"WHAT?!?" Lia went over to Jimmy, who was shaking.

"Don't even think about Lia. Lay one finger on him and you'll regret it." Hermione said, emerging from the closet.

"Well, look it's everyone's favorite suck-up Hermione Granger." Lia said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well I'm taking my class back, and so you can't do anything about it."

"Whatever. It's not your class anymore."

"Then why does it say Hermione's Eight's on the name plate?"

"I told Colin to change that!"

"Your boyfriend doesn't know how to change a plate, he's just as dumb as you, so now please leave. We have a talent show to practice for."

"No. I'm getting Maria. She will never agree to this." Lia stomped out of the studio.

"Okay, now, I have a perfect song and routine for you guys so let's get started. Everyone get in your stretching circles." They did and they stretched for five minutes.

"Now, who knows Hampton the Hamster?"

"Me!" The whole class shouted. Hermione smiled and pushed a CD into the player.

"How bout we mix it up with the Hamster Dance?" she asked. The class cheered and started chanting.

"Just stomp your feet and clap your hands, come on everybody it's the hamster dance!" they shouted.

"Okay, Jimmy, you're right here. Claire, you're here. Hannah, next to Claire. Alan, by Jimmy."

"HERMIONE!" Maria shouted. Hermione flung her arms around the dance manager.

"Okay guys, who do you want to teach your class, Hermione or Lia?"

"HERMIONE!" they all shouted.

"Then Lia, I will ask you not to show up ever again at this class." Lia stomped off and Maria waved and left too.

"Okay, now where were we----"

* * *

"Hermione!? Where are you?" Draco called. He ran out of the library and into the Headmaster. 

"Headmaster! Hermione! She's missing!"

"No, my boy, she is not missing."

"Then where is she? I've searched the whole grounds!"

"If she didn't tell you then you shouldn't know." And the wise man walked away.

"Oh so she didn't tell me she was leaving. Fine then." Draco muttered and walked off to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

Sunday, Ty wanted to have a pool party. So the four gathered at Josh's house and dove in the enormous pool.

"Let's play chicken, you hoes!" Ty shouted, grabbing Hermione's leg and pulling her under. Hermione screamed and when she emerged, she was on top of Ty's shoulders. She began swatting at Darcy and finally, she knocked her over. Hermione cheered as Ty began swimming as a victory lap. Josh turned on the music and the Macarena was playing.

"MACARENA!" Hermione yelled, getting out of the pool and started doing the dance. Ty got up and joined her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"You've never done the Macarena?" Ty asked incredulously.

"Nope, Osh hasn't either."

"Let's show em, Tybear." Hermione said. Her and Ty danced the Macarena very skillfully.

"Whatever. Get back in the pool." Darcy said laughing. Ty pushed Hermione in and jumped in himself.

And little did they know that Josh's mom was filming this all, smiling widely.

* * *

"Shaw!" Draco yelled. 

"What." Alli snapped.

"Come back to my room." Alli looked confused.

"What about the Mudblood?" she asked.

"What Mudblood?" he asked smirking. She smiled and followed him to his room.

Sunday night came faster than anyone could say "fosho." The four bade goodbye until the next Friday. Hermione smiled and went through the fire and back to Hogwarts.

She went to her common room and dropped her bags.

"Ohhhhh Dracooooo! Ohhhhhhh!" she heard from Draco's room. Hermione froze. How could he?

Hermione pushed her ear up to the door and heard none other than Alli Shaw moaning and her Draco grunting. They were no doubt having sex.

Hermione stepped away from the door and slowly walked to the couch. She pulled open the scrapbook of her and Darcy that D had made when she was gone. She smiled as she looked at all the retarded things they did. There were pictures from their annual Friday-night sleepovers or their post-contest photo-ops, with both of them caked in stage makeup and leotards. She then remembered dance. With Draco. She glanced at his door.

"He's a Malfoy. A heart-less scum. I was foolish enough to believe he'd changed." She muttered to herself. She grabbed her scrapbook and walked to her room. She changed into her pajama pants and a pullover.

"Hmm, I wonder if my laptop would work here." She asked herself.

"Accio laptop!" she muttered, flicking her wand. Two seconds later, her baby blue Dell was sitting in front of her. She grinned and pushed the green on button. It worked. She clicked on her videos and plugged in her iPod headphones.

She clicked on the video that Darcy and she had filmed when they were dressing up as famous people.

"Why hello there! I would be Kat, from TomKat, which by the way is the dumbest thing ever. I mean really, TomKat? What the hell?" Darcy spoke, dressed in a yellow sundress and five-inch heels. "It just so happens that I am two feet taller than my husband, Tom, from TomKat, and I look like a monster." You could hear Hermione snickering in the background. Darcy herself was on the verge of cracking up. The scene switched and Hermione was shown, wearing a pair of baggy sweats and one of Josh's torn up and ratty pullovers.

"I'm the new Lindsey Lohan. I know I was adorable when I was younger, especially in my hit film, the Parent Trap, but I wanted to screw myself up by doing drugs and partying. I publicly haven't been in a relationship in a long time. I guess guys don't like druggies. I drink too much and I get bad publicity." In the background you could hear Darcy's mom calling to Darcy that Josh was on the phone. That was when the video clicked off and her screen went blank. She grinned and walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She opened the door and almost fainted.

"Like what you see Granger?" Draco asked, smirking. Hermione blushed crimson and shook her head no.

"Where's your whore?" she whispered almost inaudible.

"Speak up Mudblood, I can't hear you." Draco said nonchalantly as he stepped in the shower.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, turning around.

"Because, Muddy, you obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me that you were leaving."

"Because of THAT? Oh my gosh, Draco. That's so lame! If you need to know I was at home. Ty and I are dancing again."

"Why couldn't you tell me this? And am I not good enough for you?" Draco asked smartly.

"I don't know, it slipped my mind. And no! Seriously! You are an amazing dancer, but we're performing in an all-Muggle show, and I knew you wouldn't bother!" Hermione said, fuming.

"Good, because being around Muggles and Mudbloods make me itch and want to vomit." The shower began to stream up. So Malfoy couldn't see her tears. She threw down her hairbrush and slammed the bathroom door shut.

"What a bitch." Draco muttered, combing his hair with his fingers.

* * *

Yepp, a bit interesting here, I needed to introduce you to Hermione's class, and they needed to fight, you will understand why laterrrrr ;)  
review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

That Friday, Draco was in the Slytherin common room, with Blaise, spotting out ladies. Miss Carlie had entered the common room, and walked directly toward Blaise and Draco.

"Come Draco." She ordered.

"Why?" Draco sneered back.

"Your Lord needs you." She muttered.

"I have no Lord."

"Your Lord begs to differ."

"Well I will decide who will be my Lord and who won't, I'm sure Pansy will be glad to go instead."

"Your Lord doesn't want Pansy! He wishes to see you!"

"Well tell him I will not be attending."

"I don't think he will give up that easily."

* * *

"Ahhh, Ty and Hermione, just the people I wanted to see." Maria ginned as she found Ty and Hermione stretching in their studio.

"Hey Maria." Hermione smiled.

"I need someone to do the opener, and I knew you two plus Darcy and Josh would be more than willing to do it."

"Hey it's fine with us, prolly will be fine with D and Osh, right Mia?" Ty asked, continuing stretching.

"Yupp. And we'll convince them, what's the theme?"

"Don't care. You decide." Maria smirked and left the studio.

"What's your song for your 14's?" Hermione asked Ty.

"Uhm, we decided to do a mixture of Pocahontas song." Ty answered.

"My eight's are doing the Hamster Dance." Hermione said, giggling.  
"You know what D's 12's are doing and Josh's 10's?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm, I know Josh's are doing Journey hits, and D hinted at ATeens."

"This will be harder than I thought." Hermione moaned.

"Why don't we work on our Latin?" Ty suggested. Hermione nodded and slipped the CD in. Since they were doing the Samba, she had on a pair of very uncomfortable heels and her favorite black leg warmers. Hermione instantly thought of Draco, and their Samba.

"_Okay, now how about we try the samba, the party dance. First, you have to think about a loud Marti Gras party. Loud with music and talking and cocktails and beads. Everything. Draco, you see scantily dressed girls and Hermione you see very sexy boys with tight shirts and delicious margaritas. Can you feel it?" The weird thing was, Hermione was thinking of Draco as her sexy boy, and Draco was thinking of Hermione, wearing a peacock headdress, holding his favorite drink, a lime cocktail._

"_Okay, now, Hermione, you have to be that sexy vixen I know you can be. Just think dirty and raunchy and you'll be fine. And Draco, you are the big, masculine, hottie drinking a lime cocktail and grinding with a very sexy woman. You got it?"_

_They both nodded._

"_Good, now keep your characters in mind while you dance. Think sexy. Draco, do you have a sexy face?" Draco laughed and put on a sexy smirk._

"_Oh wow, that's hott Draco." Hermione joked, giggling. He laughed and tried to put on his smirk again, but his face was corrupted with laughter._

"_Let's see your sexy face then, little miss vixen." Draco mimicked and waited._

_Hermione put on her best sexy face, but then burst out laughing. Just being around Draco made her stomach flutter and her heart beat a little faster. She liked that feeling. She could have fun with Draco. She didn't have to be the serious bookworm she was at Hogwarts. She could be free._

"_Okay guys, those were two of the sexiest faces I've seen in a while. Now start by doing the basic step. This dance has a lot of grinding action, Hermione, so make sure you're hips stay locked." They did the steps that Miss Carlie was yelling out perfectly. Draco was a marvelous dancer._

"_Wow, you two. You're great! Draco, you're too tense. Loosen up a bit. Hermione, you're too loose. You look a little tipsy."_

"_I'm just tipsy off of him." Hermione called grinning up at Draco. He laughed and lifted her up in the air for a signature lift._

"_Wow! That looks amazing! Don't lock your arms Draco, keep them straight! Wow you two."_

_When Miss Carlie stopped calling out moves, the two stopped and took a water break._

Hermione sucked in her breath and started making up a routine with Ty.

_Common now Hermione, this is Ty, NOT Draco. You have to get focused. This is TY. NOT DRACO. You love Ty more than you could ever love Draco._

Hermione's thoughts were keeping her from dancing as best as she could.

"Ty, can we break?" she asked.

"Another one? Hermione this is the fourth time you've asked for a break, that's totally un-like you. You okay?" Ty asked, sitting next to her. Hermione sighed and began to tell him everything. Ty smiled and understood.

"We just need to get my Hermione back now." He said, hugging her. Hermione smiled.

"Common, we need to get to work." He lifted her up and flipped on the music. After thirty more minutes they had figured out their Samba and just needed to perfect it.

"Ey D!" Hermione yelled as she saw her best friend walk toward the vending machine.

"Yo Hermione!" She called. Her and Josh came in and sat next to the two.

They explained the to them how Maria wanted them to do the opener. They started discussing ideas when Ty's phone rang.

"Yo, it's Ty." He said, chewing his fingernails.

"Oh my god, you serious?" his expression quickly changed. Hermione saw his eyes water up with tears.

"When?"

"Oh my god. Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." And he hung up.

"Ty? You okay?" Hermione asked.

"My parents. They were shot to death. And our home was ransacked."

* * *

"Ahh, so young Malfoy, you didn't come immediately when I asked for you? CRUCIO!" the slimy voice of Voldemort yelled. Draco screamed out in pain and crumpled in pain.

"And Kitt also told me you have been skipping her class, along with the Mudblood." He screamed crucio again and Draco doubled-over in pain.

"You fool. But I do need you, so get up. NOW!"

"We need you to bring the Mudblood to me. That'll lure Potter here in no time. Is she staying over Christmas break?"

"No sir." Draco whispered.

"Well then, we must do it after Christmas. You need to get as close to the bitch as possible. Now go."

Draco was grabbed by the collar and heard a gruff voice whisper in his ear.

"Do not fail, or you will pay. Do not shame the Malfoy name." It was no-doubt his father.

He felt Miss Carlie grab his arm and they apparated out of the cave, and into Hogsmede.

* * *

"Ty, you sure you wanna come back, I mean there might still be the murders there." Hermione asked. They were walking down Ty's street, news had spread about the murder and his neighbors were giving their condolences to Ty as they walked by. Ty nodded solemnly and kept walking.

"Well if it isn't the new orphan. Serves you right for jacking off with them." A voice came from a vacant alley way.

"Fuck off Roman." Ty said sharply. Hermione grabbed his arm securely and pulled him away from the man, about their age maybe older.

"Ahh, already have. She was really tight too." She felt Darcy cringe beside her.

"What do you want?" Josh asked.

"Oh well, I didn't expect you to be walking down here. You're too good for us folk in the ghetto."

"At least he's doing something worthwhile with his time." Hermione snapped. Roman took a few steps toward Hermione.

"So this is the catch ole' Ty found in his preppy world? Wow, a bit to feisty for you, but hey, I'm sure she's a good fuck." Hermione suddenly stepped out so she was face to face with this clown.

"You know what? I think you should hush your fat trap. Ty has actually done something with his life, and that is a great thing. I bet he has done more with his time than you will ever do. So shut the fuck up and leave him alone. He does what he enjoys, and his parents respected him for that. They were very proud of him for dancing and doing well in school. And Ty is an amazing friend, so fuck off somewhere else." Hermione whispered in a low, but very dangerous voice that even Ty was scared of.

"Common guys, we have better things to do." Hermione called, and started to walk away. The other three followed and entered Ty's house.

"You want to get your stuff? Mrs. Sapp says you and Josh along with me can stay the night, for a while since your eighteen, you're legally an adult so--"

"Hermione, can you please shut up." Ty asked holding his head. Hermione blushed and stood behind Darcy. Ty walked through his house, putting all of the remains, which were few mind you, and put them into his dance bag.

About thirty minutes later, Ty emerged from the house and nodded to them, signaling that he was done. They followed him to his car and drove back to the studio, where Darcy's and Josh's car were waiting for them in the deserted parking lot. Hermione's face was blotchy from crying. Ty's parents were like her other set of parents. Mrs. Sharp always made peanut butter cookies when Hermione came over for dinner, and Mr. Sharp would always play a game of chess with Hermione. Hermione won most of the time, but it was fun every time. They both didn't belong in the ghetto, they made enough money and weren't like their neighbors, but Mr. Sharp's job required him to be in that situation. Mrs. Sharp hated it, she felt as if she was being watched every day.

That night, Hermione felt a pang of yearning in her heart. The pain of losing Draco and Mrs. & Mr. Sharp in the same week made her stomach lurch. Hermione rolled over in her bed and thought about her situation. Would Ty be able to dance with her? Would he leave? Hermione cried at the thought, why wasn't her life normal?

* * *

_I'm the reason for your pain;  
__And you can put the blame on me._


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sat in her room, making up a list of songs she and Ty would sing during intermission while listening to her iPod.

"GRANGER! God, that's the fifth time I've called you, get that damn device out of your ears, Dumbledore wants us to discuss the Halloween dance." Draco yelled, opening up her door. He saw her in her chair writing and singing softly to herself.

"Second chances they don't ever matter people never change. What's a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change." She then looked up at him and glared. She yanked her headphones out of her ears and stomped past him and into the common room. She grumpily sat down on her couch and folded her hands over her chest and looked up at him.

"What do you want to do," she said rolling her eyes, "Since you think you're the superior Pureblood, and you get the final say."

"Jeeze Granger, who put your panties in a wad over the weekend, Ty?" he asked smirking. Hermione turned white and put her head down. Draco couldn't tell if she was crying or just upset.

"Common Granger, it was just a joke." She looked up, tears in her big brown orbs.

"Don't joke about things you don't know about." She said in her low and dangerous voice. She pushed over the chair on her way up to her room.

"Well, that went well." Draco muttered.

* * *

That night, Hermione had written her Halloween plans out on a piece of parchment and slipped them under Draco's door, while he was with Shaw.

With nothing to do, Hermione plugged her iPod into her speakers and started to stretch. It couldn't hurt to work on some routines for Darcy's and her stunting routine, and maybe even a joint routine.  
"Told ya'll I was gonna bump like this, ya'll didn't think I could bump like this. Said I told ya'll I was gonna bump like this, turn around and then I make it jump like this." Hermione hummed as she bass indulged her body, filling every vein in her body. Like This, by Kelly Rowland was the song they had decided for their stunting routine. They had made up some of the routine, but it was still in the process.  
She put all of her anger, all of her frustration into making that dance. If she landed on something hard, she couldn't feel it, because she was so determined she wouldn't let anything stop her.  
Her flimsy tank top was sticking to her it was covered in so much sweat. She had not stopped for a break. The song was on auto-repeat.  
Finally, her body gave out. She collapsed on the floor and rolled her neck around, catching her breath. She glanced at her clock. 1:45 PM. She sighed. She walked over to the bathroom and hobbled over to the shower. She groaned as she hot water came in contact with her sweaty skin. She rubbed her strawberry scented shampoo in her hair, until bubbles covered every inch of her body and hair.  
After she finished cleaning up, she flopped onto her bed, and fell instantly asleep.

* * *

"Today in class you will be brewing the passion potion. If brewed correctly, you will be able to live your partner's passion. Partners and instructions are on the boards. Begin." Snape drawled. He then left for his office. Hermione walked up to the board, more like danced. Her feet were moving every which way, but she torso up, and even her legs didn't move. Just her feet were moving.  
She didn't care if she looked stupid; sometimes she didn't know she was even doing it."Hey Hermione, your feet happy?" Harry asked, grinning. Hermione laughed and smiled at him.

"Potter-Shaw, Weasley-Parkinson, Thomas-Bullstrode, Zabini-Granger, Malfoy-Brown." She grinned at the fact she wasn't with Malfoy. She walked over to the ingredient cabinet and picked out the necessary items and walked over to the table where Blaise was sitting. He was setting up the cauldron and smirked when she walked over.

"You ready Granger?" he asked, his voice sultry but yet smooth. She shrugged and put the unicorn hooves in the clean cauldron. 

When the potion was ready, Hermione drank her's and suddenly passed out. It was like she was at a movie theater, or a pensive, but she could see Blaise and another woman…doing the nasty. Hermione scrunched up her face and plugged her nose; the smell of sex and steam filled the room. She didn't even want to see anymore. She suddenly saw the two fading and felt herself being pulled up and she groggily opened her eyes. She saw Blaise looking at her with beady eyes.

"Sooo? What was my passion?" He asked excitedly.

"Fucking." Hermione said in disgust. Blaise turned red and smirked. They could hear Draco chuckling at the next table.  
Blaise plugged his nose and looked disgustedly at the puke colored potion. He finally gulped the cup down and fell backwards.

Blaise could see four people dancing. Two boys and two girls. They were grinding and the guys were both singing.

"Hey sexy lady! It was nice to know you! But I gotta move…" and then the girls, one of them being Granger, sang next.

"Onnnnnnnn, Onnnnnnnn."

"Getcha lean on and shawty bring it back!" the black guy rapped, watching Hermione dance fiercely.

The scene slowly changed and two girls were sitting in a room. One was serenading the other. Though she didn't look serious.

"I understand there's some problems, and I'm not to blind to know. All the pain you kept inside you, even though you did not show. If I can apologize for being wrong, then it's just a shame on me. I'll be the reason for your pain, and you can put the blame on me. You can put the blame on me." The other girl started laughing and threw a pillow at Hermione. Hermione laughed back and started to chuck pillows at the other girl.

"You'll get it D!" Hermione shouted and tackled her. They both laughed. And the scene faded and soon he was back in the potions lab.

"Class dismissed!" Snape yelled, and Hermione raced out of the room. Draco came up to his best mate and patted him on the back.

"So, guess what my passion is? Hermione." Draco said, shrugging his head.

* * *

"Darcy Marie Sapp! Where in the hell is my purse?" Hermione screamed as she pulled up her hip huggers. It was Friday, and Hermione came home to find Darcy looking like she was ready to party. Darcy giggled and held up Hermione's black and white polka dotted bag. Hermione smiled and straightened out her top, a black tank top with a white very low cut short-sleeved hoodie. She took her hair out of their curlers and applied some mascara.

"Let's go!" Darcy moaned as she waited on the couch. Hermione giggled as she emerged.

"Hey mom! Hermione and I are going to go chill with Ty and Josh!" Darcy yelled as she walked out the door.

"Okay ladies! Be back by midnight!" Mrs. Sapp waved from the kitchen and Hermione shut the door behind the Sapp's flat. Ty's black Range Rover he had gotten for Christmas was in the parking lot; the car almost shaking the bass was so heavy.

Ty had mourned for about a week, and after the funeral he seemed fine. He was the old Ty again. He was sharing an apartment with Jason, whose parents had given him his own place when he was eighteen.

"All the homies know what I mean, baby lemme show you how I lean, like a cholo!" Ty yelled from the hood of the car. Hermione smiled and hopped in the front seat, because Josh was in the back, waiting for Darcy.

"So where we goin?" Darcy asked, kissing Josh.

"Halloween party! Halloween is this Friday, and the club is off the chain at Halloween!" Josh explained as Ty pulled out of the driveway. Hermione looked down at what she was wearing. Ty caught her look and smiled.

"Don't worry, no one wears costumes on Halloween, unless of course you're a slut or you're going trick-or-treating." Hermine smiled and pulled her ID from her purse. Ty was older than she was, but she was still legal, even in the Wizarding world. She had been twelve when she got her acceptance letter, and she never told anyone that she was older.

"We're here!" Ty announced, which broke up Darcy and Josh who were necking in the back seat.

* * *

Josh was definitely right. The club was off the hook. People were dancing everywhere, and the DJ kept the music coming the whole time.  
"Hey pretty lady." A stranger came in and started grinding against Hermione. At first Hermione was a little creeped out, but then she saw that he was a very cute guy. She smiled and moved her hips a little harder against his pelvis. She saw Darcy wink at her and mouth 'skank'. Hermione stuck out her tongue and smiled at Ty, who was talking to a pretty girl at the bar. Ty smiled back and walked toward them, his finger intertwined with the pretty black girl.

"Hermione!" Ty shouted at her. Hermione nodded.

"This is Hillary! Hil, this is Hermione, my dance partner!" Hermione smiled and shook Hillary's hand. Hillary smiled back and pulled Ty onto the dance floor, but Ty whispered in her ear, "You're dancing with Colin, and he's an amazing guy." Hermione nodded and faced the guy she was getting so friendly with.

"Hi, I'm Hermione." She said smiling. Colin smiled and led her over to the bar.

"Scotch on the rock please." He said to the bartender.

"Strawberry virgin daiquiri, please." The bartender nodded and began to prepare their drinks.

"I'm Colin. Do you live around here? I've never seen you here."

"I go to a boarding school in England, but I come home on the weekends to dance with Ty and to hang with Darcy and Josh."

"Ahh Ty, he's a cool guy. So you're the Hermione he brags about? Haha. He talks about you all the time. I live in the apartment next to his and Josh's. We have house parties all the time." Hermione smiled. He had cute spiked up blonde hair. He was pretty well built, and his smile made Hermione weak in the knees.

"Did you hear about his parents?" Hermione asked as she sipped her daiquiri.

"Yeah, that's gotta suck major. I felt so bad for the guy, I mean he spoke so highly of his parents."

"Yeah, they were great people." Hermione smiled and continued to talk to Colin.

* * *

"I'm glad Hermione has moved on." Darcy spoke aloud. Josh looked at her funny and she just shrugged. She scanned the club and saw Ty dancing with Hillary a very nice girl that Ty had taken a linking to. She then saw a blonde boy right next to them, and he was dancing with a brown haired girl. Darcy's jaw dropped. That guy was gorgeous! She rushed over to Hermione saying "excuse me" and "pardon me." a few times before she reached the bar.

"Excuse me, but I need Hermione, I'll bring her right back." Darcy assured.

"What?" Hermione asked when they were out of an earshot and lowered her voice, "Did you need another tampon? Because I gave you my last one."

"Haha! No! I found a gorgeous babe and I really want to show him to you!" Darcy led Hermione over to Ty, and he waved. He was obviously enjoying himself. Darcy then pointed to a man dancing with a girl that looked awfully familiar. Hermione gasped.

"D, that's not just any hot guy, that's Draco. No, that's Draco with Alli Shaw."

* * *

**I don't own the lyrics to Paramore's "Misery Business", Kelly Rowland's "Like This", or Yung Berg's "Sexy Lady" though I wish I did:)**

Dun Dun DUN!!! Haha. I know I'm probably pissing all you guys off but don't worry, I have an ingenious plan! MWAHAHAHAH:)  
And I have noticed that I have been getting more **story added to favorites, or story alerts but no REVIEW from those people! **If you **really** like my story, I really would like you to send your feedback on it! I'm not one of those people who like obsess with review, but they make my writing more colorful, because I know someone really wants to read my story! And that makes me happy! Haha. So review, pretty please. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Before Hermione had time to say something to Darcy, the voice of the DJ erupted over the sound system.

"I hear we have a few celebrities in the house!" he paused for whoops and applause. "Now, I would like to welcome up Ty Sharp and the beautiful Hermione Granger!" Hermione rushed up to the stage and smiled up at Ty as he smirked down at her.

"So now, I hear you two are pretty hott together. Explain." Hermione sipped her daiquiri and looked up at Ty. Ty laughed and started to speak.

"Well, Mia and I are like super close cuz we dance crazy good together. And we're pretty tight. She's like my baby sister, (which he got a huge scowl from Hermione), and well yeah, we rip up the dance floor in whatever style we pick." Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. The DJ, Bryan Cox (mwahaha :) can anyone catch this?), chuckled and tuned to Hermione.

"So love, I've heard you go to a boarding school, how hard is it to jumble school and a dance life atop a social life?"

"Boarding school my ass." Alli muttered. Draco almost wanted to punch her, insulting his Hermione like that. But he had to keep his composure, for Hermione, or they would be in trouble.

"Uhh, well, I come home on the weekends, because I really miss Ty and Darcy, my best friend, along with Josh, so I think it's all worth it. Yeah, the work is getting harder to finish when midterms come along, but oh yeah it is so worth dancing with Ty, or having an annual sleepover with D, so yeah." Hermione said to Brian.

"So, will you perform something for us?" Brian asked. Hermione faked contemplation and nodded slowly.

"You want us to sing or dance?" Ty asked, getting up and receiving a mic from the stage hand.

"Sing. Don't want to wear you out." Brian Cox answered. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Some of you might know this song, so I give you, Bout It, by Young Joc and 3LW." Ty announced. Hermione nodded.

Hermione loved this song. The beat made her go crazy inside, and she didn't fear showing it. She moved her hips to the rhythm and sang the chorus and her one verse, but she was cool with it. Less singing, more dancing.

"Give it up for Ty and Hermione!" Brain yelled as the whole place whooped and screamed. Hermione blushed and walked down from the stage. She bumped into a tall figure and gasped when she looked up.

"Donnie? From Making the Band Four?" she stuttered, awing his hotness. Donnie smirked, as if on cue a piece of his gorgeous brown hair fell into his eyes. She sighed and almost tripped down the stairs.

"Now, I would like to introduce my men, from Making the Band Four, please welcome Donnie, Robert, Willie, Big Mike, and Q!" Brian yelled. You could hear all the girls; taken or single, scream as Donnie flashed one of his gorgeous, almost award-winning smiles.

"This one goes out to all the sexy ladies out there, especially the ones I just happen to run into." Donnie announced, smirking Hermione's way. Hermione blushed and went over to the bar, where Colin was making out with a very pretty raven-haired girl. Hermione smiled and ordered another strawberry daiquiri. The bartender smiled and whipped one up.

Hermione swayed her hips to the beat as the boys performed their never-old hit, Exclusive. She glanced toward Draco as he danced with Shaw, who was sending daggers her way.

Hermione scowled and when the song ended, she walked over to Darcy who was in the make-out corner doing just that.

"D!" she yelled over the bass. Darcy tore apart from Josh and followed Hermione.

"Do me a favor."

"What?" Darcy asked.

"I was thinking about…"

* * *

When the interview with the Making the Band guys was over, Donnie walked over to Hermione. She blushed when he towered over her.

"I'm Donnie."

"Hermione."

"Dance with me?"

"Sure!" Hermione gushed excitedly. He lead her onto the dance floor, while the song Grind With Me, by Pretty Ricky played over the speakers. She smiled as he rolled his hips with hers. This night wasn't turning out so bad.

* * *

"Can I butt in?" Darcy asked. The girl looked overly pissed but turned to her boyfriend.

"I'll go get drinks." She said, marching away.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Darcy Sapp, the best friend of the girl you broke literally in half, Malfoy." Darcy snapped.

"What do you want Sapp?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Well, I want to know why you did what you did to my best friend, and why you're with that hoe." Darcy motioned toward the bar as Alli was fighting the bartender.

"My father found out, and he wasn't too pleased. And it's a cover-up. But it doesn't look like Hermione misses me." He said pointing toward the couple who were grinding as if there was no space between them.

"She's having fun for once. That's what she's doing, she's enjoying herself!" Darcy said.

"Whatever. Just get the hell away from me." Draco said when he saw Shaw approaching. Darcy winked at him and left.

"What was that about baby?" Alli asked, handing him his drink.

"Oh nothing." Draco said, watching Hermione as she danced with Donnie. He wished she danced with him like that. He sighed and led Alli onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey D-man, who was that?" Mike asked as he danced with a stripper.

"Hermione, she's pretty cool. She's an amazing dancer." Donnie clutched his pelvis. Rob laughed.

"She got you in tights?"

"Naw man." Donnie said.

"Okay bro." Willie said unconvinced. Donnie blushed and went back up to the bar.

* * *

"Hey Ty!" Hermione yelled. Ty looked back from dancing with Hil smiled at her.

"D AND I HAVE TO BE BACK MY MIDNIGHT!" Hermione yelled. He nodded and whispered something into Hillary's ear. She snickered and they kept dancing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and was almost tackled by Darcy.

"Hey babe, I got an answer."

"What'd he say?!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well…"

* * *

"What's Granger doing here?" Shaw asked, looking over at Hermione, who was talking excitedly to Darcy.

"Prolly the same thing as what we're doing here." Draco said, bored.

"Whatever. Her and her fake-ass friends can just go home."

"Just shut up Alli."

"You should watch your tongue, sweetie, I can easily tell your daddy dearest that you still have the hots for the Mudblood and then he will kill her! So you might want to show me some more respect." Alli said in a fake-sweet voice. Draco growled and grabbed her arm and swept out of the club. Hermione saw this and her face fell. Inside she really missed him. She missed how well the connected, his touch, and the way he held her. She sighed and met up with her friends and they left shortly after Donnie kissed her cheek goodbye and he gave her his number. She smiled and left.

* * *

"Ahh, young Malfoy, how have you been doing on your task?" the Dark Lord asked, his voice slimy and cold, heartless.

"She won't even look at me."

"MALFOY! SURELY YOU ARE SMARTER THAN THIS!"

"What do you propose I do to her?"

"Torture you idiot!"

"What?"

"TORTURE HER YOU FOOL! CRUCIO!" Draco fell on the floor in pain.

"Now, get out if my sight!" he yelled as he lifted the curse. Draco rushed out of the room in fright.

"Amateurs." The Dark Lord mumbled.

* * *

After her class, Hermione decided to go out for lunch. She pulled herself out of the shower in the locker room and slipped on her street clothes. She grabbed her purse and walked out onto the busy streets. Once she reached her favorite restaurant, Café Duvall, a small homey place with extraordinary cheesy potato soup and hot chocolate. Once she finished her bowl, she walked toward the dress shop, to look for her Halloween dress of course.

The Halloween was going to be a masquerade, everyone would be wearing masks, but it wasn't a costume ball, thank goodness. She decided to look for a Muggle dress, just to be different.

She walked into De's and smiled at the saleslady. She looked around and finally found the perfect dress. She grinned and knew it was the right one. Ginny would love it. She paid for it and walked to the Sapp's house. Darcy was out with Josh, so Hermione looked at her shoes, seeing if any of them matched the perfect color of her dress. She finally decided on a pair of black strappy heels, which were about an inch, maybe an inch and ½, give or take. They made her look about as tall as Ginny, who wasn't that tall, but Hermione was satisfied with looking taller than five foot three.

* * *

On Sunday, Hermione said goodbye to Darcy, Josh, and Ty, along with Hillary who had been staying the night at Ty's ever since the club. Hermione walked back to her room, dress bag in hand and heels in her travel bag. Darcy had even let her borrow some jewelry and makeup for the event. Hermione wanted to do everything in her power to awe Draco, and Darcy made sure that she was provided with everything.

Hermione felt so happy being back in her room, her bed was calling her name and Hermione couldn't wait to get into it again. It was just another night where Hermione left Draco wanting her more than ever.

* * *

Yay! We're almost to the talent show! You guys will never believe the twist I'm gonna throw in! Mwahaha! lol.

Reviews are loved!

-love jamie.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hermione! The dance starts in two hours and you're still reading in your pajamas!" Ginny yelled as she walked through the portrait. Hermione groaned and put down her book, and got up. Ginny pulled her hair out of a bun and shook it out.

"Okay, now, I'll shower first and you get everything ready, okay?" Ginny instructed. Hermione nodded and went up to her room, while Ginny entered the bathroom.

"Ahh, Weaselette, so wonderful to see you." Malfoy drawled.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, aren't you getting ready at Zabini's?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but I had to get my stuff out of the shower you and the Mudblood would be sharing." Ginny growled and looked into his green eyes, wait green? His eyes were normally silver! Ginny's eyes grew wide and she was suddenly speechless.

"What Weasley? Niffler got your tongue?" Malfoy asked as he smirked and sauntered out of the bathroom. Ginny rushed into Hermione's room and saw her getting out her dress.

"Mione, Malfoy's under the Imperious." Hermione's head shot up and she immediately turned paler than a ghost.

* * *

"So Dean, you're taking Pavati, right?" Ron asked, slipping on his black button up. Dean nodded and flexed his muscular biceps. 

"She couldn't resist!" Dean bragged as he slipped his shirt on. Harry rolled his eyes and put on his sock.

"And Seamus, you got Alicia to join you?" Ron asked again. Seamus snickered.

"She was a little iffy at first, but then she gave in." Seamus said in his thick Irish accent.

"And Gin's going with Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yupp. Luna wanted to go with you Neville?"

"Oh yeah, I'm quite excited." Neville gushed as he put on his shoes.

"Lemme guess, Won-Won, Lav-Lav asked you." Harry said in a fake cheery voice. Ron turned pink and nodded.

"No! I heard he asked her!" Dean shouted, doubling over with laughter.

"Seriously? Wow, Ron has some guts!" Seamus joked, high-fiving Dean.

"You guys are asses." Ron muttered.

* * *

"Now Malfoy, you shall go get ready in Mister Zabini's room." The dance teacher drawled as she lifted the Imperious curse. Draco was confused. When he got back from the club, he had been knocked out and he didn't remember a thing. He glared at Vienna and walked out of the dace room and towards the dungeons.

* * *

"Welcome, men of Hogwarts! I'm sure you are anxious to see your dates, but first I must pass these out." The Headmaster announced, holding up a box of auto stick masks. The masks flew towards the boys, and the line of boys pressed the colorful masks to their faces. 

"Now, you're dates are on the other side of these doors, and they too are getting masks right about now. So, when the doors open, you will have to find your date and be back in your dorms by midnight," the boys groaned, "Or whenever you feel like it." The Headmaster added, winking and disappearing. The double doors opened and the girls were lined up, quite similar to the boys. The first one to walk out and into her date's arms was Ginny, whose white satin gown accented her red hair and white mask. Harry grinned and led her to a table.

Alicia was next in her pink poofy prom dress. Her brown hair was up in a tight bun and her mask, dark pink with a mixture of red, clung to her beautiful face. Seamus grinned and walked her over to Harry and Ginny's table.

Pavati and Lavender were next in black silk knee-length dresses. Pavati's had a rhinestone head near her left breast and the scoopneck accented it perfectly. Lavender's had a white strip of cloth on the bottom covering the hem. Her v-neck was accented with a bright red heart necklace near her collarbone.

Luna came in next wearing an absolutely stunning blue floor length dress. Her long blonde hair was down and in curls. Ginny must have worked her magic on Luna too.

Alli Shaw was next. Hermione growled as she stepped into Draco's arms wearing a green satin floor length dress. Her hair was up in a twist and her heels made her look about as tall as Draco.

Hermione decided to go next. She stepped through the doors and heard audible gasps from the male population.

Hermione grinned as she saw Draco's eyes linger on her for quite some time. She could see the lust in his silver-mask-covered eyes. Her Muggle dress was defiantly the right choice. She was wearing a red very glittery cocktail dress. It came down to her thighs and was a bit risqué for her liking, but she decided she wanted to awe everyone. Her chest was accented nicely and she was only a tad taller in Darcy's heels. Her hair was down in loose curls and tucked under a red headband. Glitter was in her hair, thanks to Ginny. She felt she was dropping glitter everywhere she walked. She sat next to Dean and Neville. She didn't care if she didn't have a date, she felt just fine hanging with her friends, besides, and she had too get back to her Muggle world sometime tonight. It **was** Friday.

* * *

"What the hell does she think she's doing wearing Muggle robes! She looks like a slut!" Alli groaned to Pansy and Millicent. Draco heard this and grew more angry by the minute. 

"Now, I would like to bring up our Head Boy and Girl for the annual first dance." Dumbledore announced as soon as all the couples were sitting. Alli's head shot up and immediately turned red. Draco smirked and joined Hermione in the center of the dance floor.

The music cued and Hermione leaned up and whispered into Draco's ear, "Tango?" He smiled and nodded. The started doing the same routine they did on the first day of dance. You could literally heard Alli Shaw fuming in her seat. Hermione smiled and when they got to the part where they grinded, Alli got up from her seat and marched toward the two.

"Oh no you don't." Blaise muttered as he grabbed his wand and muttered a spell. Alli became frozen in her step, and she just so happened to be itching her crotch at the time.

When the dance ended, Line and Sinker by Billy Talent blared through the speakers. Hermione grinned and started shouting the words. The population of Hogwarts came rushing onto the dance floor and began dancing wildly to the music. Hermione joined Dean, who thank got was a Muggle and knew the words too, and they danced with Pavati and Seamus along with Alicia. Ron and Lavender had mysteriously disappeared and Harry and Ginny were snogging in the corner. Luna and Neville were at the punch table discussing Nargals, so everything was pretty normal.

The song changed to Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys.

"Boom boom boom boom! I want you in my room! Let's spend some time together, from now until forever!" Hermione and Dean sang dancing to the wild beat.

After a few more songs, including Buy You a Drank, Walk It Out, and Dem Jeans, Hermione went over to the punch table where she grabbed a glass of the fruity liquid and chugged it down.

The song then changed to Ready to Fall by Rise Against. Hermione's head shot up. It was her and Ty's song! She smiled and rushed back to the center of the dance floor and began yelling the words, but no one could hear her over the screaming guitars and banging drums.

"Filthy Mudbloods." Alli muttered as she saw Hermione. Pansy had finally gotten her un-freezed and was currently not talking to Blaise, who was Pansy's date.

When the song ended, Hermione grinned up at the ceiling. She was in perpetual bliss at the moment. The only thing better was if she had Draco and Darcy and Ty by her side.

Hermione soon found herself dancing with Seamus; Alicia was dancing with her ex, to Laffy Taffy by D4L. Hermione decided to put her hips to good use and started giving Seamus the treatment. She heard Seamus groaning behind her. She smirked and went even harder. When the song ended, Seamus fell onto the chair and clutched his burning pelvis.

* * *

Hermione was walking toward the food table, when Alli Shaw came up to her. 

"You, me, dance off." She growled.

"Oh really? You're asking four time champion of the Hip-Hop Festival to a dance off? Have fun losing." Hermione snapped back, grabbing her wrist tightly and leading her toward the stage.

"'Scuse me!" Hermione said into the microphone. The students looked attentively up at her.

"I have just been challenged to a dance off by Allison Janette Shaw, and I would like you to clear the center of the floor so we can she who's better, eh?" The crowd went wild, making a path in the middle of the floor.

"Oh my god, Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry asked Ginny.

"No worries Harry, Hermione's a dancer. She's flippin good too." Ginny reassured him. Harry looked questionably at her but brought his attention back to the dance floor.

Hermione summoned a hair tie and her dance shoes and slipped off her heels. She tossed them toward Ginny who smirked and gave her a thumbs-up. She put her hair in a high ponytail and slipped off her mask. Alli hadn't changed a thing. Hermione shook her head and turned on the music.

"Here's how it works, we each get a verse and trade off every other verse. The audience will vote for who's best, kay?" Hermione demanded. Alli nodded impatiently and motioned that she would go first.

The song? Wipe Me Down Remix, by Lil Booise.

Alli started dancing and Hermione watched attentively. All she did was grind. She shook her head and when the verse switched, she got into the middle of the floor.

"B-O-O-S-I-E B-A-D-A-Z-Z THAT'S ME!" Hermione yelled when her verse started. That absolutely brought the house down. Now she had to show them she really could bring it.

Hermione did everything. She dropped it, she crumped, and she definitely brought it. She had Alli looking pale. There were only three verses, so this verse, Alli and Hermione would go head to head.

Crumping was the thing that would most likely scare Alli off the dance floor. (A/N: If you're seen Bring It On: All or Nothing, you'll know what I mean) And once she was off the dance floor, she could really show what she could do.

Her plan worked. Shaw really actually thought she would punch her. Wow. Hermione laughed at the thought.

She then showed what she could really do. And that impressed even Professor Snape.

When the song ended, Colin Creevy went up to the microphone and shouted, "WHO VOTES FOR HERMIONE?!"

The whole place rose their hands. Even pansy and Millicent raised their hands tentatively.

"SWEET!" Colin shouted and jumped off the stage to hug Hermione. The whole crowd erupted in loud cheers and began hugging Hermione. She had put her mask and shoes back on and let her hair back down.

* * *

When the crowd around Hermione disappeared, Harry came up to hug her. 

"You were amazing, Mione."

"Are you mad that I didn't tell you guys?" she asked.

"Never. That was so amazing!" Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry tighter.

"Can I cut in?" a male voice asked from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around and saw Draco.

"Sure." Harry said, not knowing who it really was.

"You were amazing." Draco whispered. Hermione frowned.

"Shows her not to cross me."

"Please don't be mad."

"YOU FUCKED HER! HOW COULD I NOT BE MAD?" Hermione yelled, but no one but Draco could hear her.

"If I didn't---"

"DRACOOOO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Alli shouted, searching the crowd.

"Go find your whore." Hermione spat, turning her heel and leaving a very disgruntled Draco behind to deal with Alli.

* * *

"You actually kicked her ass?" Darcy asked, eating a spoonful of Peanut Butter Fudge ice cream. Hermione nodded, digging her spoon in the carton. 

"Holey moley! Way to go girl!" Darcy snickered. It was two in the morning and Darcy had stayed up waiting for her, while her parents went to sleep. They had decided to grab some ice cream and talk about the night's events.

"So you had something to tell me?" Hermione asked, chewing the chocolate bunny in her ice cream.

"We made love. He said he didn't know if I liked it, so that's why we hadn't had sex in so long." Darcy squealed. Hermione spit out her ice cream and jumped up to hug her best friend.

"That's so amazing D!" she gushed. Darcy nodded and ate another spoonful.

"And Donnie came to see you. He forgot you were at boarding school. He said he wanted you to call him so you guys could chill during his free time."

"You serious?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't sound like he wanted to go out on a date, he sounded like he wanted to just hang as friends."

"Good, cuz I don't like him like that." Hermione told her, shaking her head.

"He's gorgeous!" Darcy yelled.

"Yeah, but you know, Draco's more gorgeous." Hermione muttered, jumping on her bed.

"Oh I don't know bout that!" Darcy said, putting the ice cream in her secret storage ice cream freezer.

"Oh I do." Hermione said, pulling the covers up.

"Oh well, I have my Joshy." Darcy said, shutting off her lamp.

"G'night D."

"Night Mia."

* * *

YAY! That was sweet, wasn't it?!?!  
Haha. Next chapter will be so cool. You'll be like wow Jamie, you totally rock!  
So review if you liked it! 

-love jamie.


	14. Chapter 14

After her class, Hermione went home and took a nice shower. The routine was going better than she thought. Claire must have persuaded them to actually do what Hermione said when she said it.

After soaking her body in strawberry suds, she decided to call Donnie.

Voicemail.  
"Damn." She muttered.

"Hey Donnie, it's Hermione, I am free for the rest of the day, so uhm, call me back so we can get together." After giving her number, she hung up and walked over to her closet.

"What to wear…" she mumbled. She grabbed her wand and mumbled a drying spell on her body and slipped on her bra and underwear. She then decided on a pair of low-rise flare jeans and a white lacy camisole. She then slipped on red velour jacket.

"That'll work." Hermione said, satisfied with her choice.

She put her hair in pigtails, the cute kind that rested on the tops of her breasts. She put on some light makeup and grabbed her purse; which had her wallet, cell, Darcy's spare set of car keys, spare makeup, and her wand tucked in the bottom.

She grabbed her white Vans with the red logo and put them on.

"I'll be out Mrs. Sapp, I'll call you if I have a change of plans." Hermione yelled out.

"Kay dear!" Mrs. Sapp shouted back. Hermione jogged down the stairs and sat down in Darcy's car. She was with Josh, so Hermione figured Darcy wouldn't mind if she borrowed her car.

Hermione drove to her favorite pizza place, Monacles, and ordered a pepperoni pizza. In mid-bite, her phone rang.

"Hullo?" she said, swallowing her slice.

"Hey Hermione."

"Donnie!"

"Hey, where you at?"

"Monacles, I can meet you wherever we're going, I'm almost done."

"I'll come and pick you up, I want it to be a surprise."

"Aw man. Okay, see you."

"Later."

Hermione hung up groaned. She hated surprises.

* * *

"Don't peek!" Donnie scolded. He had a firm grip on her arms, while her hands were over her eyes.

"I better not hit anything." Hermione warned.

"Okay, you can look." Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.

"Ever been in the studio before?" Big Mike asked, giving her a hug.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." Hermione said, her excitement building.

"It's a blast." Robert assured, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Sweet." Hermione said exasperated.

"Okay, now, common in." Donnie said, leading her into the soundproof box where she would sing.

"Now slip these on, you'll be able to hear the background through these. And you sing through her." He instructed. Hermione nodded.

"And I'm guessing you know all the lyrics to all the songs you would be singing."

"I know all the words to all the songs on my iPod." She said, holding up the tiny device. Donnie snatched it and tossed it to Willie who began searching through it.

"What is this crap?" Willie asked.

"Most of those songs I've done routines to, so that's why they're on there." Hermione explained.

"Okay, how bout Beep, by the Pussycat Dolls. I think Q should do the guy's part." Q grinned and slipped into the booth and set up next to Hermione. He winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, now, Imma start the track and you guys sing when you're supposed to." Robert instructed, sitting in the 'official' chair. He turned on the beat and Q began singing, well, more like rapping, but he liked to think of it at singing.

When the song ended, the boys clapped and Hermione raised her 'guns'.

"I'm so beastly!" she said, laughing.

"Common now Tink." Q said, smacking her behind.

"Tink?"

"Yeah, you look like a Tink."

"Oh thanks." Hermione said sarcastically and rushed out of the booth.

"That was brilliant Tink!" Mike said hugging her.

"So everyone's calling me Tink, eh?"

"Yupp."

"Anyway I can get out of it?"

"Uh, nope."

"Great."

* * *

"Shaw common, I have Quidditch!" Draco groaned, shaking the clingy girl off him.

"Well, I'll be in your dorm room sweetie, when you're done, okay?" She said winking. Draco almost hurled.

He rushed down to the pitch, grabbing his broom out of the closet. Mounting it very skillfully, he flew up into the air and whirled around Blaise, who was already there.

"Dude! I heard Carlie was putting you under the Imperious!" Blaise gave him a 'man hug' and shook his head.

"Yeah I know, it totally reaks."

"We'll talk more later." Draco said when the rest of the team flew up.

"Okay now, we'll need to really work if we want to beat those bloody Gryffindors! Now, warm up by flying twenty laps around the pitch, let's go!"

* * *

"That was amazing! Thank you guys so much!" Hermione gushed after two hours of recording time. She hugged all five of them, savoring the moment of actually hanging out with these amazing guys.

"No problem. Next time we'll dance."

"Goody!"

"See you round, Tink!" Q called and followed the others out. Hermione jumped in the car and decided to treat herself to a strawberry smoothie.

* * *

"So let's see what's so great about the bitchy Mudblood." Alli muttered.

"Alohamora!" She whispered on the lock. The door creeped open and Alli took a brave step in.

"MEOWWWW!" Alli jumped.

"Ruddy cat!" and kicked Crookshanks out of the way and locked him in the bathroom.

She first went to the photo albums.

All of the photos had the same three people, two boys, one black one white, and two girls, one being Granger. Sometimes, it would just be the two girls, acting totally stupid, or it was Granger and the black boy acting even dumber.

Shaw threw the first album aside and scowled. She them opened the next one.

Granger dancing. Flipping, twirling, jumping, dropping, the whole nine yards. Alli growled at the fact that Granger's outfits were very cute on her skinny body.

She threw that aside, pictures flying everywhere from out of the album. Alli cackled and moved onto her closet. Throwing everything out, she sabotaged the whole closet. She then moved to the framed pictures, where she threw them on the ground, shattering the frames. She tossed over the vanity, makeup and jewelry flying everywhere. She also threw the sheets and pillows off the red bed.

"Shaw? Where are you?" Alli gasped, he was back early.

"Coming baby!"

* * *

"Goodbye D! I'll miss you! Until Friday!" Hermione said, hugging her best friend. She hugged Ty next, then Josh. She grabbed her bag and stepped into the fire.

"Hogwarts Head Dorms!" She said, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"That is so cool." Josh mused.

"You know it bro." Ty said.

* * *

"Crookshanks, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked, petting her cat's adorable orange hair. The cat growled and walked over to Hermione's door. Hermione opened it and screamed.

* * *

"Shaw, what was that?" Draco asked, in mid pump. He heard a scream.

"I don't know baby. Prolly Granger drawing more attention to herself. Please don't stop." Alli whined. Draco growled and put on his bathrobe. He rushed out the door and saw the door to Hermione's room wide open. He stepped in and saw Hermione, crying in a puddle of clothes, sheets, glass, and pictures. Her room had been trashed. He walked over to her, careful not to step on a shard of glass. He picked her up and sat her on her bed.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping away her rapid tears.

"What does it look like? My room got fucking trashed!" She sobbed, tears coming faster.

"Everything's ruined!" Hermione wailed, getting off her bed. She screamed again as her foot hit the ground. She lifted her foot up and stuck in her foot was a shard of glass, blood trickling out of the wound.

"You stay here, I'll go get help." Draco instructed, lifting her up on the bed again. He then hopped over the mess and out of the common room door.

Hermione laid down on her ruined bed. There was stuff everywhere. Only one person could've done this.

"My baby Draco doesn't deserve trash like you. So give up." Alli growled.

"You whore! You did this!" Hermione moaned.

"Go home to your filthy Muggle friends, no one wants you here."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Shaw." Draco growled. He was accompanied by Professor Snape.

"What happened Miss Granger."

"Dumb Mudblood trashed her own room and is blaming me, Professor!" Alli whined.

"Shut up Shaw! I was talking to Miss Granger. What happened?"

"I went h-home a-and I came back and t-the p-p-place was t-trashed." Hermione sobbed.

"Draco, go grab my Veriteserum and meanwhile, Miss Granger, are you hurt?"

"Yes." Hermione wailed, putting up her foot.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape muttered, and Hermione began flying off the bed and into Snape's arms. He lead her over to the couch where he set her down and propped her feet up with pillows. The blood stopped coming, just as Draco came rushing back into the portrait, holding a tiny bottle of green liquid.

"Now, Shaw, come here." Alli obeyed and he opened her mouth and forced the potion down her throat.

"Now, did you trash Miss Granger's room?"

"Yes." Alli smacked a hand over her mouth and glared at Snape.

"Why did you do it?"

"It's obvious that Draco loves her and not me no matter how hard I try, so I wanted to know what was so great about the dumb bitch. So I went into her room while she was gone and Draco was at Quidditch. I got so mad that everyone liked her. She had friends."

"So you were jealous?"

"Yes."

"That will be all, Miss Shaw. I will escort her to the Headmaster's, meanwhile, Draco get that shard of glass out of Miss Granger's foot." Snape instructed and left, with a sobbing Alli in tow.

* * *

School stars TUESDAY :(  
So updates will be less-frequent. But I am working on some new stuff, so yeah :)  
But the talent show is either one or two chapters away!!  
Yay!

Review, pretty please.  
-love jamie.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hermione, stay still, it won't come out if you keep shaking." Draco soothed, trying to pry the glass out of Hermione's tiny foot. Hermione nodded and winced as she felt the shard emerge from her aching foot. Draco then applied a cool cloth to help the pain.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. She accio'd her blankets and pillow and threw them on the couch. She gave him a weak smile and went to the bathroom to change.

Draco nodded in shame, knowing that she wouldn't forgive him. He retreated to his room and realized he needed a way to express his feelings that he was feeling for Hermione in some way. Keeping them bottled up inside and not saying anything wasn't helping him.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, he practically leaped off his bed and to his desk, grabbing a quill and parchment.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M ALLISON SHAW! DAUGHTER OF LIZARDO CRAMER SHAW! HE WORKS FOR THE MINISTRY YOU KNOW, AND ONCE HE FINDS OUT HIS DAUGHTER WAS SUSPENDED, HE WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL YOU OLD COOT! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Alli Shouted, her face contorted with fury.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble she has caused. Thank you for notifying me, Albus." Elizabeth Shaw apologized. She seemed truly sorry for her daughter's actions. After silencing Alli, Elizabeth smiled at Snape and waved at the Headmaster.

"Common Allison Rene, you are in so much trouble." She scolded, yanking her daughter by the arm and out the office doors.

"Thank you Severus, now may I ask one more favor of you?" the aging Headmaster asked.

"Anything Headmaster."

"Check on Miss Granger. She has been through a lot."

"Sure Headmaster."

"Thank you Severus."

* * *

By the time Snape got to the Head's room, Hermione was fast asleep. There was an empty hot chocolate mug by the couch and all of her blankets wrapped snugly around her.

Snape walked up to Draco's room. As he opened the door, he saw his bad sheets tossed around and his clothes everywhere.

But the most shocking thing was Draco, asleep on a stack of parchment. Snape curiously walked over to the desk and lifted the parchment from under him. Reading everything, he sighed.

"Draco, what are you getting into?" Snape muttered, exiting the room and out the portrait.

* * *

"Today in class, we will be making the food potion. It will turn into whatever meal the creator likes best. There will be a drink, an appetizer, a main course, and dessert. You will have to inset your hair into the potion. Partners and directions are on the board. Begin." And Snape left for his office. Hermione smiled. This should be fun.

"Potter-Weasley, wow that's a first, Thomas-Finnegan, Snape must be in a really good mood, Longbottom-Lovegood, now this is just insane, Zabini-Malfoy, lucky, oh for the love of god-"

"Come on over Mudblood!" The shrieking voice of Pansy Parkinson yelled from across the room.

"Lord help me!" Hermione moaned, moving her stuff toward Pansy.

* * *

"So now, let's see, Mr. Potter's favorite drink is butterbeer, his favorite appetizer is bacon and cheese fries, his favorite meal is steak, and his favorite dessert is what looks like Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake." Snape said, leaving the whole class startled. Was Snape being nice to The Boy Who Lived?

"Miss Granger's meal consists of a strawberry daiquiri, hot chocolate on cold days I presume?" Hermione nodded, shocked. "A loaded baked potato, and a big bowl of loaded baked potato soup, with an even bigger bowl of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream, with the chocolate shredded into tiny pieces, the best! Especially on girl's nights!" Hermione was now starting to get scared of the new Snape.

"Dismissed, now, Draco, let me see you in my office!" When Draco entered, he didn't see Snape, he saw Miss Carlie.

Snape was lying on the cold office floor, knocked out.

* * *

"So, Snape's officially a transvestite." Hermione said, smiling for the first time since her room was raided.

"Oh I know, he acted totally different." Ron agreed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Something isn't right though, he's a bit too different." Harry contemplated.

"Oh relax Harry! The guy loves you now!" Ron said.

"I agree with Ron, take it or leave it." Hermione nodded.

"Oh fine, to friends." Harry said, lifting his glass.

"To friends!" Hermione and Ron shouted, clinking their cups with Harry's.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL CARLIE?" Draco shouted, rushing over to his Potion's professor.

"Polyjuice potion. The two of you have something in common. You both are in love with Mudblood bitches! Snape is no longer under Voldemort's watchful eye, and he is getting into things he shouldn't be."

"So that's why you acted like a transvestite!"

"WHAT?"

"Everyone knows Snape was having a rough day of he was nice to Potter."

"Hush your mouth boy, I'm doing the job you failed to do." She said and left. Draco rushed out of the room and to his dorms. An owl was waiting.

_Draco,_

_Why is Allison suspended? She said it was because of that filthy, Mudblood bitch. Is that true? I'm disappointed in you. We have much to discuss when you finally come home._

_Anyways, your mother is insisting that we attend her filthy, Muggle-loving sister's daughter's event. Basically, your half-blood cousin is having a performance in Muggle London, and we have been invited to go. I would decline, but your mother insists since she hasn't seen Andromena in years. So, Blaise and Allison are coming with you, your mother, and me. I will explain more when you come home._

_Make me proud._

* * *

While listening to Making the Band 4's, Exclusive, Hermione had an idea.

"TY! GET OVER HERE I GOT SOMETHING!"

* * *

"So Claire, what do you want to do today, on our little day out?" Hermione asked Claire on a chilly November day. Claire put her finger to her chin, and thought.

"I wanna go to the yummy café where you took Ty and have a big bowl of potato soup, then I wanna go to the ice cream store and buy a big carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and go home and give each other makeovers!"

"Wow, you really have this planned out, don't cha? So you wanna go to Café Duvall?"

"Yupp! Now let's go!" Hermione laughed as Claire dragged her down the busy streets of London.

"So, do you like it at home?" Hermione asked blowing at her spoon to cool down the soup.

"No. I hate it. Andy is always gone and she leaves me to go out to the club and then she hooks up with some random guy and I always see a new one every morning when I wake up. I just feel so worthless. Like she doesn't love me." Claire said, tears trickling down her pale skin.

"Aww, Claire, I am so sorry, so where's your dad?"

"I don't have a dad. I have never met him, but mommy says that they were in love, but once he found out her secret, he couldn't be with her. She never told me her secret, no matter how much I begged. She also hasn't told me about her family, so I don't really know anything. But she kept her real last name and acted like he meant nothing to her."

"Wait, so her maiden name is Black?"

"Yupp. I hate it, it sounds so gloomy."

But Hermione wasn't listening to her; all she could concentrate on was her thoughts.

* * *

The month of November, and slowly December rolled by with Miss Carlie knocking out Snape and teaching his class. No one knew but Draco. Hermione had thought about what Claire said. Her maiden name was Black, she had a secret that changed the relationship, and she never talked about her family.

But Hermione couldn't worry about her thoughts now. She had to dance her heart out, and she had no time to dwell on could-bes or maybes.

When the day of the talent show arrived, the day before Christmas Eve, Hermione woke up to talking in the kitchen.

"So, she's been staying with you every weekend?" Her mother. Hermione rushed out of Darcy's room and ran into the kitchen.

"MUM!" She yelled, hugging her mom.

"Oh Hermione! How I've missed you!" Her mother said, stepping back to look at her daughter.

"How was school?"

"Oh fine I guess, I had more fun here."

"I know, it was very nice of Mrs. Sapp to let you stay here."

"I've told her everyday how grateful I am of her hospitality."

"Really, Nina, she was nothing big. You just had to feed her and give her somewhere to sleep, relax." Mrs. Sapp said, hugging Hermione.

"Thank you Sage, I'll give you a couple bucks for food."

"No need." Sage Sapp said, smiling and flipping a pancake.

* * *

"TODAY IS FINALLY HERE!" Hermione screamed when she got in Ty's car. Ty grinned and grabbed her dresses and makeup bag and hung them in the back. Hermione jumped in her seat with anxiousness. Ty shook his head and laughed while Mary J Blidge's Enough Cryin blared through the speakers.

When they got to the studio, Maria was unrolling the red carpet and setting up background.

"There's gonna be some major celebrities here." She said when she saw them. Hermione smiled.

"We'll come out and help you when we get situated." Ty offered.

"Thank you!"

The two walked into the auditorium. It was stunning. The seats were clean and the floor was spotless, you could see yourself while looking down they were so clean.

"So, you wanna get set up?" Ty asked, entering the backstage area. They walked to the dressing rooms, where there was a big sign that said who would occupy each room. The first door said, 'HERMIONE GRANGER AND DARCY SAPP' in big and bold letters. Hermione smiled and opened the door to find Darcy already there, her makeup set up at one of the vanity's, and her outfits in one of the closets.

"Ahh Hermione! Today is it!" She squealed.

"Oh I know, now common and help me with this crud."

* * *

"Now, be on your best behavior. Both of you." Narcissa said, pointing to both her son and husband. Then the doorbell rang.

"The doorbell! I'll get that!" (Props for the person who can guess what show that's from!) Draco said, exiting the room.

It was Alli and Blaise.

"I can't believe your mother is dragging us to some Muggle event." Alli scowled, filing her nails. Draco turned pale.

"Just because you are incapable to love, doesn't mean you should blame my mother. She hasn't seen her sister or her niece in eight years. She has never met her niece!"

"Whatever."

Draco growled.

If someone ever saw anything attrative in this wench, then he would pay them a zillion galleons.

* * *

Slowly, three o'clock rolled around faster than ever. It was time for the little kid's classes. There was two sections to it. The little kid's performance, and then the competitive couples where the judges would be added.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a pair of black stretchy pants with a white sleeveless top. On top of that was a black wool short-sleeved half-jacket. She then slipped on her black dance shoes and magically applied her makeup. She put her hair in a high ponytail; the curls making it look even better than with straight hair.

Hermione peeked out the stage door. She saw the Making The Band Guys, the three judges, T-Pain (Hermione squealed), Adam Pascal from RENT, Idina Menzel, and many more notable faces. Maria didn't lie when she said this place would be off the chain.

When the crowd settled down, Hermione took four deep breaths and walked toward the curtain.

"You ready?" Ty asked, looking down at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She responded, walking out onto the stage.


	16. Chapter 16

Part one of the recital :)

* * *

Draco walked through the crowd of swarming people. His mother had said that they would be meeting her sister at the flower table. He was dressed in Muggle clothes; a pair of jeans and a Muggle brand named 'Hollister' brown and tan zip-up jacket. Alli was wearing a long jean skirt and a bright yellow turtleneck. Narcissa didn't like Alli, so she made sure she got the worst outfit possible. Blaise was in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He had his own Muggle clothes for when he went to the clubs. 

Draco looked around the walls of the auditorium and saw many pictures of the students. There were many younger kids, but when he got to the older kids, he gasped as he saw Hermione in some of the pictures. There was a solo shot with her wearing a midnight blue cocktail dress and looking marvelous. Then there was one with her and Ty. Her arms were folded, and she was looking pretty much like a straight up G. With a pair of baggy pants and a whit tank top, she fitted in with Ty's bad boy appearance. And then there was one with her and Darcy, cracking up. Darcy was in a maroon thigh-length dress, and Hermione was wearing the blue one from her solo shot. Draco smiled as he walked passed each portrait. As he was walking, he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me." Draco said blushing. He looked down and saw his Aunt Andy. Draco smiled and hugged her.

"Well come on over Cissy, don't be shy!" Andy said, smiling. She looked horrible. Make up was caked on her face, and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a red slinky tank top. She looked more like a teenager than a mother.

"This is Mike, my boyfriend. Mike, this is my sister and her husband and son with his friends." Mike smiled. Draco could tell that Mike didn't give a damn about Andy, just the sex. Draco walked into the performance room and looked up at the stage. The curtains were closed, but you could tell teachers were making last minute adjustments behind. Draco took his seat, next to Blaise and Alli, who was on the end. Blaise was next to Lucius who was next to Narcissa, who was seated next to Andy and Mike. Mike was secretly feeling her up, but no one but Draco noticed. He sighed and excused himself to get a program.

* * *

Hermione walked onto the stage, followed by Ty, Darcy, and Josh. One of the eight-year-olds had thrown up on her just as she was going to go out, so she had to hurry and change. She was now in a pair of jeans and a navy tank top with white lining. She had put a cleaning spell on her hair and put it back in pigtails. She loved the feeling of her dance shoes along the wood stage. She smiled at the crowd and went to her microphone along with the others.

Ty was in his typical gangster outfit, wearing a pair of black baggy sweats and a white tank top, showing off his perfect biceps. He had his favorite hat on, his St. Louis Cardinals, tipped to the side to complete the look. Darcy was in a pair of gray flare sweatpants and a tight fitting maroon tank top, similar to Hermione's with the whit lining especially in the cleavage area. She had dyed a blonde streak on her brown side-bangs and had her hair in a ponytail, with her bangs covering a part of her eye. Josh was in a pair of loose-fitting jeans and a tight white Hollister t-shirt. His hair was spiked up just the way Darcy loved it.

"Every year the staff, and us interns get together and have a little meeting discussing what we're going to do this season. The Studio was named the number one dance academy in England last year when we put on our first ever talent show. We were small back then, but now, us interns each have a class with thirty plus students. Our students have all worked really hard to put on this show for you and with classes roughly twice a week, it is a commitment." Josh said, turning off his mic while Darcy turned her's on.

"The Studio's expectations of your kids are very high. We ask them to practice at home, and be at all the rehearsals. We all know that to get really good at something, you have to work really hard. And our goal is to teach that to your children. We believe that anyone can dance if they have their mind set on it. We push your kids so they will benefit from their progress. We want dance to be a part of all young people's lives. It is important to us, so it should also be important to them. My life has changed drastically ever since I started dance, and we hope theirs have to." Darcy flashed a smile while Ty turned his mic on.

"Darcy mentioned that our lives have changed drastically when we began dancing. Not only were we being pushed to do our best, we made life-long friends. These three people standing next to me are my best friends. We've been through thick and thin together. We hang out whenever we can, because we all have one main thing in common and that's dance. We all love it with all our hearts and it is a lifestyle. Not only will their relationships change, but they will also be taught life-skills like responsibility, honesty, respect, and good character. We make sure your students aren't just dancing in these classes, but learning about life and growing." Hermione smiled at Ty and started her speech.

"Dance also leads to other things. I began singing a year after I started classes. I also started taking gymnastics because I needed that to stunt. Dancing doesn't have to be a career or something we are expecting your child to continue, but it will be something that your child will always love doing, I promise. We love teaching your child about something we love too. Dance is my life. I have nothing else but my friends and family. The Studio is like one big family. We all teach with the utmost compassion, and love showing your child something new. It's just like math or science or social studies, but this is something that your child will pay attention to, because someone they consider a friend is teaching it. 80 of students say they learn best from someone around their age that understands what they're going through. We value your children and I speak for everyone when I say that this season has been one of the most fun seasons. We thank you for your time and your support for your children throughout this whole process. We hope you come back next year."

"My name is Hermione and I teach the eight and nine year olds."

"I'm Ty and I teach the fourteen and fifteens."

"I'm Darcy and I teach the twelve and thirteen year olds."

"My name is Josh and I teach the ten and eleven year olds."

"And we will be opening this years show called 'The Mystery of Magic'. We hope you enjoy." Hermione said, flashing a smile and walking backstage. She clipped off her mic and ran to her entrance on the other side of the stage.


	17. Chapter 17

The lights blacked out as soon as the four left the stage. There were many murmurs from the crowd. But all voices were silenced when a loud voice boomed over the sound system.

"For the past three years, Disney has made movies that have captured kids and teens hearts. Movies like High School Musical 1 & 2, and the new Camp Rock have inspired children to go for their dreams, and definitely worked magic into their lives."

Four spotlights popped on the stage. The start of Camp Rock's 'We Rock' started blaring. The drums boomed as all eyes were on the four people who shined brightly in their spotlights. Hermione was in jean shorts and a purple tank top, and Darcy was wearing the same, but with an emerald green tank top. Hermione's hair was in dangerously heavy curls and had a lot of frizz, just like in first year, but more natural. Darcy, meanwhile, opted to stay straight. Josh had on jeans and an orange t-shirt and Ty was also in jeans and a red shirt. Hermione shook the jitters out and aced the simultaneous back flip that her and Darcy were doing when the words started. Josh and Ty were right behind them doing a round-off back handspring. The crowd went wild as the four performed the fist verse, which included a lot of gymnastics and stunts. When the chorus came, Hermione and Darcy were flung into the air and landed standing up on their man's shoulders. When the 'We Rock, We Rock, We Rock On' part came around, the girls did the signature dance move that the cast did in the movie on Ty and Josh. Once the 'Nobody in the worlds' gonna bring us down' the two girls fell from the boy's shoulders and landed in the opposite boy's arms. They then flung up again just in time for the second 'We Rock, We Rock, We Rock On'. The crowd went absolutely nuts. The second verse had more dance content in it, so when the chorus came again, the crowd was at the edge of their seats, anticipation the incredible talent of the four. They did the same maneuvers as the first time, the crowd still eating it all up. When the third and final verse came around, it was a frenzy of cartwheels and back-flips off the stage. They ran up the isle, clapping their hands and getting the crowd onto their feet. They clapped along with the four and once they were satisfied, they ran back on stage. During the final chorus, they made a huge beak-through, with Darcy on one of Ty and Josh's shoulders with Hermione on her's. Hermione quickly did a front flip off them when there was a few seconds left, with Darcy doing the same. They both landed in the splits, and the guys huddled next to them, each giving a cheesy grin and putting on of their thumbs up. The crowd got back on their feet and roared with applause. They blew kisses to the crowd and ran backstage.

While they were getting ready for the second part of the opener, a montage of each of the four would play on the big screen. Ty was up first.

It started with a collage of pictures, and then Hermione's face came into focus.

"Ty Sharp is one of the greatest guys I know. I hated dancing before him. He was something different, something that broke the rules of ballet and tap. He introduced me to a whole new aspect of dance, and that was breaking the rules. Going out there. Ty is my brother, and being an only child, I know I need to lean on him for support." Tears started to run down her face, "I have become such a better person learning from Ty and his family. I love him so very much, and he is so much more than a dance partner. He's one of my very best friends, and my world would be far incomplete without him." Hermione gave a small smile and blotted her eyes with a Kleenex. She faded away and home-movies of Ty and Hermione, along with Darcy and Josh played. Most of them were behind the scenes of rehearsals where Ty did or said something funny. The best was when Ty and Hermione were dressed in ghetto clothes and demonstrating how to do popular 'hood dances' like the Soulja Boy, Two Stepping, Getting Silly, and Walking it Out. The crowd loved Hermione's imitation of Getting Silly and the booming laughter showed it. Once the montage of pictures and interviews of Ty were over, Hermione and Ty entered the stage, while the beginning of 'Fabulous' from High school Musical 2 played. Hermione sported a pink flirty dress that went down to her thighs and had a short puffy flair. It was very form fitting until the thighs, where it bowed out just a little. Ty was in a white suit with a pink tie and pocket-square. The dance was basically Hermione flirting with Ty, teasing him and leading him on. But Ty was so captured with her beauty, he would cater to her every need. He tried to bribe her with gifts and she took them all, but nothing was enough. The dance ended when Hermione finally left Ty broke and alone. The crowd adored it, and they bowed together, running off the stage.

Darcy's montage was next, and started with a video of her and Hermione in a video where they were digging through Darcy's closet, adding hysterical commentary. Suddenly, Josh's face came into view.

"Darcy has been my amazing girlfriend for a year. She is the sunshine to my rainy day and everything in between. She can cheer me up my doing the simplest things. She is amazingly gorgeous and I couldn't ask for a better girl. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Thank you for being there, always." The crowd awed and clapped as pictures of Hermione and Darcy came up from when they were babies to now.

When it ended, Darcy came onto the stage, wearing a light blue tunic and black leggings. She had a microphone in her hands and started singing Camp Rock's 'This is Me'. She brought the house down, especially when Josh came and sang Joe Jonas's part, (who was in the crowd and looked pretty awestruck). The crowd cheered as he couple kissed and ran offstage.

Josh's montage was next. Ty was the one to speak.

"Man, Josh is my brother. My main man. Not really my wingman, now, but hey, he's amazing. We've been bros through thick and thin. He was there when my parents were shot. He was there when Hermione and Darcy were acting incredibly odd, which is normal. He's my main bro. I love you." Pictures of him and Darcy, Josh, and Hermione along with some videos appeared on the screen.

The final part of the opener was 'We're All In This Together' from High School Musical One. Hermione was in white shorts and a red tank top with her hair up in a frizzy ponytail. Darcy wore red shorts and a white tank top with her hair also up, but in braids. Josh was in red shorts also with a white tank, with Ty in the exact opposite, but Ty had on a red NY hat cocked to the side. This was basically a stunt routine, with crazy flips and twists everywhere. It is indescribable, so just picture organized chaos. The crowd boomed even louder and got to their feet. Ty and Josh went backstage while Hermione and Darcy went to the podium on the side of the stage.

"Well now, I do believe we have Hermione's montage left, and this one is foreal awesome." Darcy said into the mic as the lights dimmed and the screen rolled down again.

Darcy was the one to speak of Hermione.

"Hermione Jane Granger has been my best friend since birth. Actually, before that. We 'met' in the womb, our mothers met in a maternal yoga class and we have been inseparable ever since. We are the picture perfect definition of best friends. We don't fight, we love each other no matter what and we have been there for each other always. We can make each other laugh by just looking at each other. Mione is so damn talented, she is absolutely incredible at everything she does. She works harder than anyone I know. I love her more than life, without her I would be an incredibly sad person. No one gets me like her. And no one ever will. I love you baby. You make me so amazing, and I am forever your bff." Hermione had a few tears rolling down her face. Pictures of Hermione and Ty and Darcy filled the screen, and a video of Hermione's 10th birthday came up. Hermione blew out the candles and Darcy was right next to her.

"I'll always be there for her. And I will never stop. She's my sister. My soul mate." Darcy's voice came back up.

It ended with both girls in tears and they grinned as they introduced all four of the classes, Hermione's, Ty's, Josh's and Darcy's as they each performed their dance.

"The first part of this recital is over, there is refreshments in the hall, but we will be doing entertainment for anyone who wishes to stay." Hermione announced, walking back stage.

* * *

Yes, this is a filler! I am SO SO Sorry for not getting this up sooner, and I won't give you excuses. So enjoy! & Review! :

xoxo-Jamie!


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione hustled backstage for a quick costume change after the first act. She emerged from her dressing room a new woman, wearing skinny dark-washed jeans and a loose fitting tye-dye racer back tank top. She searched the green room for Ty, because they had to get back onstage to work the crowd during intermission, but she only saw Josh sitting on one of the couches, looking extremely nervous. His face flushed when he saw her coming.

"Hermione? Can you do me a favor, dear?" he asked as she gave him a good-natured hug. She smiled up at him.

"Of course, Mr. Josh, anything for you! What can I do for ya?" she replied, quickly styling her hair into a braid, which rested on her left shoulder.

Josh grinned at her response and led her into the nearest dressing room, where the pair began plotting a devious scheme.

* * *

"Hello everyone! We're so very glad you've stayed for the intermission and hopefully Act II as well!" Hermione spoke into her mic, giving the large audience a wave. Ty grinned over at her and took over emceeing.

"My dear best friend Hermione and I will be performing some original renditions of some very popular songs, but first we have a little game to play with you all. You guys wanna play?" Ty asked, earning a loud roar from the audience. Hermione giggled while she wobbled slightly on her silver high heeled shoes.

"What we're going to do is pick a member from the audience to come up on stage with us, and we're going to individually serenade them. Now the audience needs to help, because Ty and I will be competing against each other for the best performance. Which – come on now Ty, we all know it'll be me." Hermione concluded with a wink over to Ty, who smirked over at her.

"We'll see Mione. Now we'll flip a coin to see who goes first. Heads or tails?" Ty asked and Hermione called tails. Ty groaned as he saw the quarter land on tails.

"You're going first, buddy. Now I'm gonna go pick your muse." Hermione joked evilly, sticking her tongue out playfully at Ty. She carefully hopped off the stage and walked up the aisle, searching for the perfect girl for Ty. She grinned and found her in the fourteenth row, looking shyly away from Hermione. She was really pretty – she had soft black hair with a tiny streak of blonde on the side and green eyes. Hermione grabbed her hand and led her up to the stage.

"What's your name, dear?" Hermione asked the girl, who was blushing furiously.

"Paige." The crowd cheered, and Hermione went over to grab Ty, who wasn't looking over at the girl. The rules stated that you had to pick the song before you saw the recipient of your singing.

"What's your song, oh darling Ty?" Hermione joked, keeping him turned away from Paige.

"Can't Stop by Maroon 5." Ty answered hopefully. Hermione laughed, realizing how sexual this song was. Ty turned around and grinned, seeing how beautiful Paige was in her white and purple floral sundress. He approached her and delicately kissed her hand. He whispered something in her ear, making her blush, but she nodded at him slowly. He winked to her and cued the music. Paige sat on a stool in the center of the stage, fumbling with the hem of her dress.

Ty sang the first verse as her circled the stool seductively, muttering parts of it closer to her ear. The crowd hooped and hollered and some people even let out phrases such as "Get it Ty!". Hermione laughed offstage, realizing that Paige was actually playing along. When the chorus started, she even tentatively put her hand on Ty's chest as he lifted her off the stool and onto her feet.

"Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go; I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow. And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities, and I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me!" He sang the second verse with just as many seductive ploys, trying to get Paige to loosen up for him. She continued to blush as he reached the final bridge after the chorus. He was behind her, slowly grinding into her.

"What I would give to have you look in my direction, and I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention. And I touch myself like it's somebody else - thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you!" During the guitar solo he pulled Paige into a hold and spun her around a couple times, earning loud cheers from the audience. Ty then finished the song with the chorus, and at the end of the song he kissed her cheek.

Hermione grinned as the song ended, applauding her partner on a pretty stellar performance. It had gotten a little risqué at points, but Ty had no doubt won over the audience. She would have to really bring it. Ty escorted Paige back to her seat and began searching the crowd for Hermione's muse.

"Now who should I pick for my darling Hermione?" Ty muttered into his mic as Hermione sat on the stood with her back facing the crowd. Hermione's stomach tingled with anxiety as she pondered her song choice.

"Ah! You! You're perfect!" Ty called, causing a loud applause from the audience. She heard two pairs of footsteps walk on the stage. "So Hermione, what'll it be?" Ty asked, coming towards her.

"Whiplash by Selena Gomez." Hermione answered, smirking. She spun around on her stool and her heart sunk.

"Draco." She whispered, inaudibly. She stared at him momentarily. He looked just as shocked as she did, and his face with rather pale. He looked guilty and upset. Hermione recalled all of the events over the past few months, and she realized how awful he'd been to her. She snapped out of her trance quickly and smirked. She was going to show him how she felt. She hooked her mic onto her ear and walked over to Ty.

Before she cued the music, she let down her braid, shaking her hair out while Ty introduced Draco. Draco settled himself on the stool and the music started.

Hermione started the song behind Draco, her hands snaking around his chest, scratching lightly. The crowd immediately began cat calling, impressed with her boldness. She felt Draco stiffen from in front of her, as she was pressed into his firm back muscles. She decided to be nice and stop teasing – for now. She removed her hands and turned so she was facing Draco's side, and everyone could see the both of them. She rapped the pre-chorus, putting her pointer finger underneath Draco's chin, pulling his gaze up to her.

During the chorus, she danced in front of him. When she finally got to the heat of the chorus, singing "Or else we're gonna crash and get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash." she dipped her head and swung her hair from side to side seductively. The crowd cheered at her seemingly innocent play into the lyrics of the song. She looked over at Draco and winked. After that, she saw his face light up, and he began to loosen up.

She pulled him off the stool and pressed closer to him for the second verse.

"Makes me weak, so damn weak. So let's go now." She sang, winking at him and then freeing herself from his embrace. She continued on into the pre-chorus and chorus with strength, teasing Draco when necessary and earning laughs and cat calls from the crowd. She knew she had to go out with a bang, so during the final chorus she sauntered over to him, running her hands through his silky blonde locks seductively. She muttered the last "whiplash" and pressed up on her tip-toes to give Draco a soft kiss on the lips. Her hands where still in his hair, and he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She thought this would be easy. If she knew that her insides would begin melting once her lips came in contact with Draco's, she would not have kissed him. But once her lips met his and he began kissing her back, she knew she was gone. All of the memories of them dancing, them laughing in the common room, them kissing between classes in hidden corridors rushed back in front of her eyes. She could feel her heart begin to race as she felt his thumb draw small circles on her back. She was going to explode with happiness, but then she remembered the crowd. Alli. Lucius. Miss Carlie. Voldemort.

The audience was on their feet, applauding loudly at the pair on the stage. Hermione pulled away, feeling rather flushed. She felt like she had been kissing Draco for minutes, when in reality the final instrumental parts of the song had just ended. All that passion in one kiss made her knees slightly weak. Ty came over to her and winked, obviously admitting defeat.

"Well Hermione, looks like you win. Give it up for Hermione and Draco!" the crowd began to cheer as Hermione turned over to Draco and pulled him into a hug.

"We need to talk." She said, whispering lightly in his ear.

"I know." hearing his voice – his soft, sincere silky voice respond to her in a kind, gentle manner made her slightly lose sight of the rest of the day's plans. She knew she had the competition, but all she really wanted was to meet Draco in the alley behind the auditorium and talk. She forgot how much she missed him.

She reluctantly let go of Draco, and he returned to his seat. She wondered how Ty had known to pick Draco. Ty had never seen Draco before, let alone know her connection to him. She would have to ask him how he had known. She had wondered why Draco was here, and then it hit her. Carlie. Carlie Black. She knew it. Andromeda's daughter. Draco's cousin.

She smiled as the applause began to die down. "Thank you all for giving me perpetual bragging rights against my darling Ty over here." She joked, giving Ty a one armed hug.

"I want to play too!" a voice called from backstage. The crowd cheered as Josh emerged, carrying his acoustic guitar in one hand.

"Alright! So I'll go pick your muse, right?" Hermione asked, grinning. Ty looked over at her, obviously incredibly confused. She winked at him and rushed back stage. She ran down to the green room and saw Darcy sitting on one of the couches.

"D! I need you on stage now! It's an emergency!" Hermione yelled, immediately getting her attention. She ran up the stairs and onto the stage. She gasped as she saw Josh on the stool who began singing and playing his guitar.

"Forever can never be long enough for me, to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way…Marry Me - today and every day." Josh sang as tears ran down Darcy's face. He continued to sing Train's love song as Darcy moved to stand closer to him. Hermione joined Ty at the side of the stage with tears in her own eyes as well.

He continued to play until the song was over, finally setting down his guitar and getting on his knee.  
"Darcy, my dear you mean everything to me. I could spend all day talking about how much you mean to me and how much you make me laugh and how much you make me smile, but for now, I'd just like to ask you if you'd marry me?" He asked, pulling out a small, elegant diamond ring from his pocket.

"Yes Josh." Darcy whispered, pulling him to his feet and kissing him hard on the lips. The audience cheered and even stood up and applauded at the newly engaged couple. Josh slid the ring onto Darcy's finger and pulled her in for another sweet kiss.

The two exited the stage, Darcy still crying. She ran over to Hermione and ran up to hug her. She pulled back and suddenly glared.

"You little whore, Hermione Jane! How could you scare me like that? I thought someone had died!" she growled. Hermione laughed and hugged her best friend.

"Oh Darce, you know you're not mad. You know I'll still be your Maid of Honor." Hermione teased. Darcy laughed and pulled away.

"Oh I know," she said, pouting slightly, "I just can't believe you pulled one this massive over me!" Hermione laughed. She felt someone poke at her back and realized Ty was behind her.

"Come on Mione, time to go entertain." He said, grabbing her arm playfully and pulling her back towards the stage. She grinned as Ty began to rap Wiz Khalifa's No Sleep.

* * *

"Draco, we have to go." The demanding voice of Lucius Malfoy spat behind him. Draco knew he was angry at his and Hermione's display, but honestly, Draco did not care.

He had a chance to redeem himself. He could get her back if he said the right things.

"No." he simply replied to his father, moving to walk back into the auditorium. His father growled and grabbed his arm.

"Our Lord needs us, you fool. Now we must go, or we will be severely punished." Draco rolled his eyes and faced his father.

"Look father," he spat, lifting up his left sleeve unabashed, "I am no Death Eater, and I will not participate in any activities regarding the Dark Lord." He continued in a low whisper, not wanting to draw attention to the situation. Lucius's eyes went wide, and a let go of his son.

"He will not be happy about this. Don't be shocked when you find yourself passed out cold from the wrath of the Dark Lord. Stay here with your filthy aunt. Come now Narcissa." But Narcissa stayed put.

"No Lucius. I'm staying with Draco." She said, strong, Draco had never seen his mother stand up to his father like that. Lucius growled again, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists. His hand momentarily went to his wand, but Draco snapped.

"Don't you dare. Just go." He commanded, pointing towards the door. Lucius left, only Alli following him.

"I can't protect you from the Dark Lord any longer, Draco." She spat, following Lucius's lead. Draco scowled, but was enveloped in a hug from his mother.

"Come on, let's go back in." she said, and she led Draco and Blaise back to where his aunt and cousin were sitting.

* * *

Hermione shook out all of the jitters as she stood at the side of the stage. She was dressed in her Samba outfit, a small yellow dress with yellow tassels hanging from the bodice. It was a little short for her liking, but she got used to it. Ty winked at her from the other side of the stage, and she smiled back at him. She was going to win this for him.

Coconut Champagne came on through the enormous speakers, and they began. The energy of the samba overcame her, and she moved her feet to the rhythm of the big band. Hermione loved big band music, especially when it was just the band playing. Without singers she was able to be the center of expression, moving to the beat of the drum in whatever emotion she felt needed to be conveyed. The character of the dance took over her as she felt like sitting on the beach with a daiquiri. After doing samba rolls and plenty of extreme dancing, the song ended just as fast as it had started, leaving both Hermione and Ty out of breath but extremely accomplished. Hermione raced off the stage and gave Ty a huge hug; her emotions taking over as she started to cry.

"I love you Ty, seriously. I don't know what I would do without dancing with you." She whispered, pulling him closer. Ty grinned and kissed the top of her head platonically.

"You better get going, missy. You have a mighty large costume change going into the foxtrot." Ty joked, pushing her away lightly. She grinned at him and walked back to her and Darcy's dressing room. Darcy and Josh were warming up, so Hermione had the whole room to herself.

She was about to lift her dress off her when she heard two large CRACKS! Hermione jumped, reaching for her wand, but she was stopped by the glimpse of flaming red hair. She giggled as two Weasleys hugged her tightly.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked incredulously as the twins hugged her and each kissed her cheek.

"Well, we came to let our favorite bookworm that Voldemort has been defeated!" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT?" Hermione screamed, praying it wasn't a joke. The boys just grinned at her. She knew they had to be telling the truth; their hair was standing up messily in every direction, their normally pale faces were smudged with dirt and grime, and their clothes had distinct burn marks. Hermione felt tears coming to her face as she hugged her favorite twins again, thanking Merlin, Godric, and any other famous wizard that they were safe.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, longing to see her best friends. The twin's faces dropped slightly as their eyes dropped.

"They're helping mum and dad take care of Tonks and Lupin's bodies." George answered softly. Hermione's heart sank. Tonks and Lupin were like parents to her, along with the Weasleys. They were so caring and loving, and the thought of them gone made Hermione want to curl up in a hole for days.

The boys finally looked her up and down and smirked.

"Well, Miss Hermione, what do we have here?" Fred asked cheekily, pointing to her skimpy costume. Hermione blushed, trying to pull the miniscule dress down, but it didn't budge.

"I was dancing the samba," Hermione started, when it hit her, "while Lupin and Tonks died. While they fought for the greater good I was dancing some stupid dance." Tears poured down Hermione's face as she screamed in agony.

"Hermione," Fred soothed, hugging her again, "it's alright. We thought about coming to get you, but it didn't seem right. We know you would be mad at us for not making you aware of the battle, but we knew this was equally important to you."

"Equally important?" Hermione yelled, trying to push away from Fred, but he held her tightly. "This is just a competition. People were fighting for their lives, and I was just standing here! Godric, I feel useless." She muttered as she stopped trying to push Fred away.

"Please Hermione, don't be angry. We didn't want anything to happen to you." George piped up, rubbing her back. Fred tentatively let go of her, and she stared back at him. He gave her a smile, and she realized that it was all over. Voldemort was gone. Harry had killed him.

"Oh Merlin! I have to get ready for that ruddy foxtrot!" she exclaimed, kicking off her shoes and yanking the dress over her head. The boys chucked as they saw her in her nude body slip.

"Oh bugger off you two. I have only like three minutes!" she snapped, glaring in the mirror at the twins. She grabbed her white foxtrot dress and pulled it over her head. It fell to her feet and flared out at the knees lightly. It had black lace trim around the bust and at the hem. She grabbed her wand and magically redid her hair into an elegant twist. She then began muttering steps to herself as she wiped off her tear-stricken face and manually reapplied more makeup.

The twins looked at her amazing two minute transformation and gaped.

"Wicked." They both said as she spun around, looking elegant and gorgeous. She grinned as there was a light tap on the door.

"You ready?" Ty's voice called. Hermione grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them out the door with her. Ty looked bewildered, but he saw the huge grin on Hermione's face and decided to let it be.  
She walked, still hand in hand with the twins as Ty led the way to the wings of the stage. She gave them each a hug and winked.

"This one is for Lupin and Tonks." She whispered, earning a nod from Fred and George. She pointed to a spot on the side of the stage where she wanted them to stand. She wanted them to see her perform. After making sure the twins were where they were supposed to be, she grabbed Ty's hand and gave him a huge bear hug.

"This is going to be extraordinary. Come on, Tybear. We gotta own this." She spoke lightly in his ear. He grinned at her and nodded, spinning her around gingerly. He winked as he sauntered over to the opposite side of the stage. Hermione concentrated on her breathing as Darcy and Josh finished their quickstep. She pictured Harry, Ron, and Ginny as they sat in the Gryffindor common room, talking over Butterbeers. She let that memory wash over her as she fell into complete relaxation.

As the audience applauded, Hermione stepped out, walking towards Ty at the front of the stage. She let him take her into a hold, and she perfected her posture. She would put everything she had into this dance. She didn't care any longer if they won this competition; she just wanted her grief to be let out in the only way she knew how.  
She smiled as she moved familiarly with Ty, going through the steps they both knew by heart. She pushed through the dull ache in her heart and focused on perfecting everything, making sure her posture was always superb, her feet were always slightly ahead of the beat, and her chest was pushed up in a powerful build.  
She watched as Ty twisted her back and forth in an elegant spin. He could see that she was stepping up her game, and her heart swelled as she noticed he was doing the same. Buddy Rich's Groovin Hard was over far too quickly for her own liking, but curtsied gracefully and exited the stage with Ty.

"Bloody hell Hermione! That was incredible!" she heard from the side of the stage.

"RON!" she screamed, running over to him. She barreled him over in such a mighty hug he had to hold onto Harry for support.

"You were fantastic, Hermione!" Ginny squealed, joining their hug. She felt two more pairs of arms around her and grinned as the twins nodded their heads in agreement. She squirmed herself free of their grasps and turned towards the one person she really wanted to see.

"Oh Harry." She sighed as he pulled her into a hug. She felt foolish, crying so much, but she couldn't help it. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We were all brilliant, but we'll save the rest for tomorrow at the Burrow. We have a lot to catch up on." He relied, rubbing her back softly. She smiled, happy tears still falling down her face.

"You all should go out in the crowd! The show had merely only started!" she announced, giggling. They all grinned as she walked them through a secret passage and into the audience.

"Kick ass, Hermione!" Fred called, winking at her. She grinned and rushed back to her dressing room.

"Wow Mione, that foxtrot was incredible!" Darcy commented when she entered. She was putting the final touches on her hair for their hip-hop dance.

"Thanks girl. Kick ass on this hip-hop!" she said, relaying Fred's advice to her best friend. Darcy grinned and hugged her before leaving the room. Hermione flopped herself on the couch for a second as she caught her breath. So much had happened in two hours. Draco, Darcy and Josh, no more Voldemort. It was all coming back to her. She had the strange desire to just fall asleep, but she quickly shut off that urge. Now she had to win this – for Ty.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione danced her hip-hop, freestyle, and roleplay routines. She was really nailing everything she did, and he was in awe of each of her performances. She had one more routine to go, and it was her stunting. Draco knew she would be equally as brilliant in her final routine, but her competition was just as talented. Granted he was biased and thought Hermione was better, but Darcy and Josh were just as talented as Hermione and Ty. The other two couples were not as skilled, so their routines were not as difficult and didn't really stand out to him.

Hermione had just walked off the stage, and he realized that now was his chance. Granted, he didn't want to distract her from her performance, but he saw the Weasleys and Potter sit down and he knew they would occupy her time after the show. He muttered a few words to Blaise and quietly left the auditorium.

He weaved his way through the chaos of backstage, opening random doors trying to find her. He was about to give up when he saw one more door he hadn't checked. After knocking, he heard a faint "come in" and knew he was in the right place.

She took one look at him and offered a weak smile. "I was wondering when you'd come and find me." She was working on her makeup, drawing fat, dark lines around her eyes. He glanced at her ensemble and grinned.

"You look very…erm, enthralling?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Enthralling? Why thank you, Draco. I didn't expect such a high compliment." She replied, glancing at herself in the mirror. This outfit was pretty risqué, but it was perfect for the vibe of her stunting routine. Draco nervously laughed back, though her light attitude made him less uncomfortable.

"I know, Draco." She said, suddenly serious. His head shot up.

"You know what?" he asked cautiously.

"Why you did it, regarding Alli. I know you were just trying to protect me. Your mother came and talked to me before intermission was over. She told me everything about your father and Alli. I know there wasn't anything I could have done to change the scenario, but I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Draco." She said, her features softening, though her makeup was very harsh. He felt his heart soar. This had to be some sort of trick; this couldn't be real.

"How can you be so forgiving? I treated you awfully!" he replied, sitting on the couch, feeling ashamed. He didn't deserve her forgiveness or her respect. He felt the couch deepen slightly as her petite frame came and sat next to him.

"Draco don't you realize that you protected me? If you would have stayed with me I could have been killed! That nutjob Carlie or your father – they would have hurt me or my friends back here. Now granted, listening to you and Alli get it on in your room was not the most comforting thing, but honestly Draco, you saved me from getting hurt. How can I be mad at you?" she asked, grabbing one of his hands and linking it with hers.

"You're incredible, you know?" he said, facing her. She smiled.

"And you know now we can be together. Voldemort is dead. He has no control over you anymore." Draco breathed out a sigh of relief. He knew his father had left for a reason. He thanked his lucky stars that he didn't go with his father.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. Though clouded with heavy makeup, he could see her beautiful brown eyes staring hopefully back at him. A small smile played at his lips as he used his free hand to cup her cheek lovingly. She softly whispered his name as he leaned in closer, watching her eyes close slowly. He inhaled her intoxicating scent of fresh strawberries and vanilla, feeling his own heart rate climbing. He finally closed the gap between them, pulling her in for a long awaited kiss while he thumbed her cheek softly. He felt her release his hand and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling them even closer. It started as a soft, chaste kiss but escalated into a passionate reunion, both of them not wanting to let go. She felt him pressing his chest against her as she allowed herself to fall back onto her back, Draco still kissing her with everything he had. His free hand moved to the side of her thigh as she pulled away, gasping for air. He grinned at her as he leaned down to press light, loving kisses on her face. He could feel her blush with each kiss.

"You're so incredible, Hermione Granger. Will you be my girl?" he whispered breathily into her ear as he gently kissed her lobe. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into another kiss, less passionate than the first but equally meaningful.

Neither of them heard the door swing open until Darcy and Ty were standing at the doorway.

"Two min – Oh my word!" Hermione heard Darcy say, realizing they were in a compromising position. Hermione blushed and grinned up at Draco.

"I'll be right out!" She called as her two friends exited the room quickly, obviously feeling intrusive.

She kissed Draco quickly on the nose and untangled herself from him. "Will you be here when I get back?" she asked him, quickly scanning herself in the mirror.

"Yes." He replied, looking at her. She was looking so incredibly sexy it was killing him. Her black leather pants and matching tank top clung to her tiny body, and her hair flared out into massive waves.

She noticed him looking at her and she grinned. "I'm going for the Catwoman look. You like?"

Draco looked at her, his eyes filled with confusion. "Catwoman?"

Hermione laughed as she walked towards the door. "Never mind. I'll be back, dear. Go out and watch if you'd like."

"Hermione wait –" he called, reaching for her. She turned back, smiling.

"Of course I'll be yours, love." She replied, grinning. He smiled back, letting go of her arm. He watched as she walked out the door, feeling her absence immediately. Looking sheepishly around her dressing room, he realized he had no need to be there, so he rushed out of the room behind the girl he adored so much.

* * *

_epilogue to come. **disclaimer: none of the songs or the characters in JK Rowling's Harry Potter are mine.**  
_


End file.
